More
by Slipperyslytherin
Summary: Ron rescues Harry from the Durselys, adventures await the duo! Look ahead! Love, fame, fortune! And oh my, a pissed off dark lord and a manipulative old man, and jealous friends. What are they to do? HPRW slash, man!DD,COMPLETE! and Sequel, Even More


The one I'd miss most

Ron sighed as he looked over the canyon, the wind whipping his hair. "Ron?" Ron looked up to see his brother Charlie looking thoughtfully at him. "You alright?" "Just worried." Charlie looked up, checking the sun overhead. "About Harry?" "How did you know?" "You've been here at the dragon preserve a month, and all I hear about is Harry." Ron blushed. "Sorry…it's just…he's my best friend and all, and I'm sure you've heard from mum about how those muggles treat him…" Charlie frowned. "Yeah, I have."

Ron bit his lip. "He hasn't written me in a week."

"Maybe he's busy." "It's not like him to write, unless there's something wrong."

Charlie started to pace. "What could go wrong?" Ron looked down. "Everything, knowing Harry. Trouble always seems to find him." They walked towards the tents, heads bent. "It's his birthday today…maybe I could go check up on him, give him his present in person." Ron murmured, picking up a small package. Charlie smiled. "That would be a nice surprise…I'm sure he's bored, stuck at that muggle place. I'll go with you." Ron grinned. "Thanks Charlie. You know, you're my favorite brother." Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you tell that to all of us." Ron chuckled as he sat down on his cot. Charlie leaned back in his fold out chair. "Hey…how do those muggles treat him anyways? I've only heard what mum's told me, and I know how she likes to exaggerate…"

Ron sighed. "He never talks about them unless he has to…they never give him anything for Christmas or birthdays…he hasn't said anything, but I think they never told him, until he found it out on his own." Charlie looked down. "Do they hurt him?" Ron tensed. "He's never said…Harry wouldn't say anyways….but I do know that they treat him awful….the twins had to pull bars from his window when we rescued him back in second year." Charlie frowned. "That's terrible, hasn't DD done anything?" "No. But I overheard Harry once asking him to let him stay at the burrow for the summer, DD said no." Charlie arched an eyebrow. "Well, it's almost five, you want to apparate there?" Ron grinned. "Sure!"

He grabbed the small package, sticking it in his jean jacket pocket, along with his wand, and looked to his brother Charlie.

Charlie frowned as he put on his jacket. Something didn't sit right with him…something odd was going on. His brother had changed a lot from what he had remembered…more thoughtful and serious…especially since the ministry battle….and very protective of Harry.

He immeadiately thought of the triwizard tournament, Harry saving Ron from the depths of the lake…

The one he would miss most.

He glanced at his younger brother, who was taller than he was, who had tanned and filled out, he looked so much older… in his eyes too. His brother had changed. He decided to be there more often with his family.

"Let's go."

They popped onto privet drive and approached number four.

They were immeadiately stopped by an unseen hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Remus's disembodied voice rang out. "Coming to check up on Harry. And give him his birthday present." "Oh…well, I was planning on visiting…let me join you." Remus took off the cloak, looking around at the empty street. Remus sighed as he looked to the house. "Harry hasn't been outside once since he got here, not even to do yard work. The only way I know he's here is that I sometimes see him looking out the window." He murmured before he knocked on the door.

Harry opened it, with wide eyes, he hugged Ron tightly. "Ron!" Ron hugged him back just as tightly. "Hey, happy birthday Harry…" Harry pulled away. "Oh…I forgot…thanks for com-" "Are those your freaky friends!?" Harry jumped, hearing his Uncle's voice. "No, just some salespeople!" Harry stepped out on the front steps, closing the door behind him. Harry looked down. "Are you guys coming to take me away?" He looked hopeful. Ron sighed, looking at him. The boy seemed smaller, paler, oddly, though, his hair had gotten long, past his shoulders. "I wish we could Harry…" Harry looked back at the house. "Please? You don't even have to tell DD….just get me out of here!" Harry whispered frantically. Ron's eyes widened. "Harry…what happened?" "Just…please?" Remus looked at the house angrily. "What did they do?"

"I…let's not talk about that now…please Ron?" Harry hugged him tightly whispering in his ear, trembling slightly. "I cant spend another night here…please, let's go to the burrow…let's go home?" Ron looked at his brother. "Okay Harry, let's go home."

Harry smiled at him faintly.

"How are we getting there?" "Apperation, but we need to get your things…" "Don't have any. The Durselys burned it all." "What about Hedwig?" Ron asked quietly, grasping Harry's arm. "They…they burned her too….made me watch." "Your wand?" Remus asked softly. Harry's lip started to tremble. "Everything…my dad's cloak, the marauder's map…I'm so sorry Moony…" Remus took a shaky breath. "Let's leave before I kill some muggles." They popped away on the border of the burrow's property.

Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house. "The alarms went off, what's going on…" She trailed off as she saw Harry. "Harry dear, you look ill…" Harry clutched his stomach. "I feel dizzy…" Ron frowned, picking Harry up easily. "Come on, you should never have been there." Harry closed his eyes as he clutched Ron tightly by the neck, being carried. Remus and Charlie watched them go. "Charlie, why did you two come today?" "Ron said he'd been worried about Harry…he's been talking about him all summer." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "It's very obvious. I know my boys like the back of my hand…come on Charlie, Remus, let's get them settled."

Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed, shaking, as Ron sat next to him. Ginny looked at them with worried eyes. "You okay Harry?' Harry didn't answer her, just stared at the floor. Ron frowned. "Leave us alone for a minute, Gin." She nodded, closing the door behind her.

"Harry…" Harry turned to hug him tightly. "Thanks for the rescue Ron…I'm so glad…" He began to sob. Ron made shushing sounds, and started to hum…he remembered when his mum sang to him when he was little, when he was upset or sick.

With a faint smile, he began to sing softly, rocking Harry back and forth. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes.

He felt safe here, with Ron. Nothing bad would happen…Ron saved him.

Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Remus stood outside the door, listening. "Mum…didn't you sing that to us when we were little?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes…I did. I never imagined one of my sons would sing it after so many years." Remus leaned against the wall. "Let's leave them alone for a bit, it sounds like Ron is handling it for the time being…" The others nodded.

Harry woke up a little later in Ron's arms. "Hello sleepy head." "Oh…sorry Ron…I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ron cracked a smile at him, getting up. "I didn't mind." "Did you sing to me?" Ron went pink. "You heard that?" "Yeah…it was nice. Really." "I'm not much of a singer…" Harry grinned. "So….how was Romania…" "Nice….Dragons toughened me up.." Harry grinned, eyeing Ron. "Yeah, tan and muscles…wish I could get some of that…taller too." "How come your hair is so long all of a sudden?" "Don't know. He eyed Harry closely. "What happened?" "Um…well, basically, my Uncle went insane. My magic started to get all weird all of a sudden, and…well, everytime he hurt me, it healed instantly…which just made him more mad." Ron stared at him. "You healed yourself… can you do wandless magic?" "Just like accio and stuff…basic things…but I really need a new wand…and clothes…and books." "Don't worry, we'll figure that stuff out for you soon, okay?" Harry nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Boys? Can I come in?" Mrs. Weasley's voice filtered in. "Yeah mum.." She opened the door. "Well, you hungry Harry?" "Sure am…come on Ron!" Ron grinned at him mum as Harry passed her. "He'll be fine…but he wont be going back to that awful place." She nodded, her face going dark.

After dinner, Ron went for a walk with Charlie as Harry helped Mrs. Weasley and Ginny with the dishes. "So, did you two talk?" "Yep…it seems like he unlocked his core, his uncle went nuts because of it." "Oh…we heard you singing to him." Ron went pink. "Don't tell the twins, they'll tease me…" "I wont. It's rather cute…you have a crush on him, don't you?" Ron's jaw dropped. "What?!" "The way you were looking at him all the way through dinner…reminds me of Gin back in her first year…" "Charlie…" "Seriously…do you like him?" Ron looked down. "He's my best friend…" "So? He probably knows more about you than we do, and visa versa…and remember…you're the one he will miss most?" Ron furrowed his brow, thinking hard back to forth year. "But…Harry wouldn't like me that way…" "You don't know unless you say something." "But….he could get anyone he wants…" "Like he could be best friends with any one he wants…but he chose you, Ron. Remember that." Ron nodded. "Will you staying here for a while?" "Yeah, in the twins old room, I miss the burrow, I might be staying for a bit." "Good…good to have you home Charlie."

Harry was already dressed in Ron's oversized pygamas, furrowed under the blankets in the cot when he got back, reading quidditch weekly. "Hey Ron." "Harry. You going to sleep soon?" "Yep, just finishing this article." Ron got dressed quickly, going to his own bed. " Good night Harry." Harry gave him a small smile as he turned off the light. " 'night Ron."

Ron woke up to whimpering in the middle of the night. "Harry?" He sat on the edge of the cot. "Harry?" Harry sat up. "I'm sorry…did I wake you up?' "It's alright…bad dream?" Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. "Want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head. "Alright…try to get some sleep, Gin told me she wants to go flying with us tomorrow."

A few days passed and Harry was out in the garden, watching the gnomes sneak back into it. Ron grinned, walking up next to him. "Harry…what do you want to do today?" "Um, Gin said she was going to take me shopping." "Oh, can I come with?" "She said it was just going to be me and her, that you guys are hogging me too much." Ron rolled his eyes. "When will you be back?" "Before dinner." Ginny called from the house. "Oh, there she is, I'll see you later, Ron." Ron frowned as he watched him go. Ginny didn't make it a secret to Ron that she liked Harry.

He felt something at the pit of his stomach.

His eyes widened. Was he jealous?

That night, he waited outside the floo for them to arrive. Ginny came out first, all smiles as she came out gracefully, hair cut into a pixie cut, with a new black and white polka dot dress and black flats. "Wow…you look good gin…" She smirked at him. "Wait until you see Harry!" Harry came out, holding a ton of bags, dropping them to the floor as he stumbled out on top of Ron. Ron stared at him with wide eyes underneath him. "Oops, sorry Ron…" Harry got up quickly, helping Ron up. Ron's jaw was still dropped. "Wow…you look great." Harry went slightly pink. He wore black leather pants, a black and white pinstriped shirt that rode up his hips. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder, Ron stared at the auburn highlights in it. Ginny nudged him. "At least pick up the bags and not goggle the boy." Ron went pink as Harry arched an eyebrow at him. Ron quickly picked up the bags. "Gin, don't mess with him…" Harry said chastisingly. She giggled. "Oh come on, it's so fun!" Harry rolled his eyes grabbing some bags.

Harry put his new clothes away, Ron watched him. "Had fun today?" "yes…it would have been better with you…." Ron chuckled, flopping on his bed. "Man, how bored were you?" Harry sighed, flopping next to him. "I wasn't, really, me and Gin had fun, we talked for a long time…" He trailed off as he looked at Ron.

Ron's hair was flopped over his eyes, his shirt was eskew. "What did you talk about?" "Um…things…" Ron looked down, growing tense. "Do you like her?" Harry brushed the hair out of Ron's eyes. "No. She's like a sister to me. And she knows that now. I told her." Ron's eyes met his. "Oh." Harry watched the other boy's face carefully. "I don't really like the auburn… it looks better on you." Harry took out his new wand, pointing it to his hair, murmuring the spell as it changed all to black. Ron sighed. "Better get some sleep."

Harry yawned, nodding.

Three days later, Mrs. Weasley looked at them grimly as they came to the breakfast table. "What is it Mum?" "DD just firecalled me. The Order is looking for you, Harry." Harry winced. "Is he making me go back…" "He knows you're here….he'll be here in a few minutes to take you to HQ." Harry bit his lip. "Can Ron come with me?" She looked at her youngest son, who looked at her resolutely. "Please Mum?" "Fine. We'll be along in a few days, when we can pack everything up." The floo flared and DD came out. "Mr. Potter. Are you ready?" Harry nodded. "Ron's coming with me." DD eyed Ron for a moment. "Fine. Molly, I'm sure you'll have the boy's things ready?" "Of course, Albus…" Her lips thinned as they went through the floo.

Harry looked warily around at the room full of upset and angry order members.

Remus looked at him apologetically. "Mr. Potter, didn't I tell you you couldn't leave from the protection of the Dursely's for the entire summer, especially now that Voldemort has officially come back into the public?" DD's icy voice rang out. Harry stared hard at his shoes. "I'm sorry…but I had to leave." Ron clasped his shoulder. "That is no excuse, Mr. Potter, you will be placed back there with in the week." Harry tensed, looking up at the Headmaster fearfully. "No. I wont !" He ran past the large group and up the stairs. Ron glared at the headmaster. "Harry told me about how year after year, he asked you to keep him somewhere else, and you turned him down….some protection!" He growled, parting through the crowd, by the door way, Snape was looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

He found Harry in Sirius' room, sobbing. "Harry…oh Harry…" Ron sat on the edge of the bed, sighing. The door opened silently, Snape slinked in. He looked for a long time at Harry. "Mr. Potter." Harry hastily wiped his tears away as he sat up. "What is it, Professor?" "They hurt you, didn't they….more than what I saw in the occulemncy." Harry looked down, nodding. "Much more." Snape sighed, looking tired. "I'm sorry. Albus has gone too far." He pulled up a chair to the bed, sitting down heavily. "He…told me, in confidence, that he put you there so you wouldn't grow up spoiled, in the wizarding world…but you grew up quite the opposite." Harry nodded warily. "I…overheard the Dark Lord saying once that he had a spy, ensuring that the minimal securities were placed on the muggle home…" "A spy?" "Only one person knew of the securities on your home, Potter." "It isn't…" Snape looked down. Harry bit his lip. "If he's helping Voldemort, then why does he want me…" "He thinks you will lose, since you are still a child, and since you are the only heir of the black and Potter fortunes, among other ones, all of your money will automatically go to him, your magical guardian, when you die." Harry's jaw dropped, as well as Ron's. Ron stood angrily. "That's why he…argh! He wanted Harry to get hurt every year!"

Harry brought a hand shakily to his mouth. "But…he would just let…" "He would kill Voldemort, I think, and be the hero once more, just like after grudenwald." Harry looked down. "This whole thing…" He started to sob, Ron pulled him into his arms, making shushing noises. "He completely destroyed my life…my parents, my godfather, risks everyone's lives…" He stood, taking a shaky breath.

"Harry…" "I'm going to talk to him." "Harry…be careful…" Ron held onto him tightly. "Ron, I deserve to face him, the bastard sent me to live in that place---I slept in a cupboard for eleven years RON!" Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry…" "My uncle raped me, over and over, my aunt tried to drown me, not to mention all the other little 'accidents'!" Harry's long hair whipped around his face angrily, things around the room began to shake. "Harry…please calm down …please.." Ron held onto Harry tightly as Harry sank to the floor, pale as a ghost. All snape could do was stare. "You cant kill the old man…you'd be sent to Azkaban…think about this as strategy…get him where it hurts…investigate him, have him be the one sent to Azkaban." Ron murmured soothingly.

Harry sighed. "You're right." He looked down. "You…can't tell anyone…about what they did to me…" He whispered. He looked over at Ron. "Please…I cant handle everyone knowing…it's hard enough already with the Daily Prophet breathing down my neck…" Ron nodded, sighing. "I promise." Ron looked over at Snape over Harry's head. Snape gave him a curt nod, keeping his promise, looking at them with sad eyes.

"It is a very serious crime…what your Uncle did to you." Snape said softly. He moved silently closer.

"If he had been a wizard, he could have taken your magic completely." Harry stared up at him with wide eyes.

"He…what?" "He...basically made you vulnerable to any kind…well.." He sighed. "You probably haven't had any romantic relationships…" Harry pulled away from Ron's arms, sighing. "No…not really."

Ron spoke up. "There was Cho." "A complete disaster. She was in love with Cedric." He looked down.

"Well, the only way to totally be rid of the effects from the suppression you could have possibly sustained is to have a healthy…relationship." He glanced over at Ron. "And maybe you could possibly help in that. There is a spell…Weasley, get your family here as soon as possible, all of them, as well as any of Potter's close friends. Don't tell them exactly what happened…but if they know it would help Potter, I'm sure they will help." Ron nodded, sighing as he looked at Harry. "You calm now?" Harry nodded, slumping into Ron's arms, his eyes growing heavy. "Anytime I do this…I always feel exhausted…I'm sorry if I scared you Ron." Harry murmured against his neck. Ron gave him a tight lipped smile. "You'll be fine. They'll never take you away from me…I'll go with you to the Dursely's if I had to." "Don't be silly." Harry drifted off into lala land. Snape sighed. "I'll get the werewolf, he should help you contact everyone you need." Ron nodded.

That night, the Weasleys were all in the library, along with Fluer and her sister, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory's parents, Hermoine, Neville, his grandmother, Luna, Hagrid, Remus, and Snape. Ron walked Harry into the now crowded room as Moody and Tonks came in behind them. "Harry…you have affected all of our lives greatly, and it our turn to save you. Let us help you Harry." Ron said quietly as Harry stared at everyone. Arthur gave him a small smile, ruffling his hair. "I have many sons, I have always considered you one more Harry. We Weasley's are always there for our family." Fred rolled his eyes. "Except Per-" Ginny stamped on his foot, shutting him up. Snape cleared his throat.

Neville looked at him, frightened, since Snape was right behind him.

Snape sighed heavily. "the spell is dominus atrius ultimatum. All of you form a circle around Harry, and say the spell as one, Lupin or Weasley should lead, I think." He nodded over to Ron. Harry looked to Ron, then, Remus. Remus gave a sad smile to him. "We'll do it together. Ron?" They began to do the spell.

Harry trembled slightly as he felt a wave of magic, very old, burst over him. He opened his eyes, looking around at his friends. The room was lit up brightly in different colors, mostly deep blues and purples, however, a bright yellow from Neville and his grandmother, Hermoine and Remus. Snape had a deep burgundy color, and Ron…Ron had a thick silvery white that looked stronger than the rest combined. Harry gasped as the spell ended, falling to his knees. He looked up at Ron, giving him a weak smile. "Did it work?" Ron grinned at him. "We'll find out soon enough.." Hermoine looked very excited. "Neville, why were your colors yellow along with myself and Remus?" Neville looked down shyly. "My mum is…was…Harry's godmother. Harry considers you and Remus family, by technicality, we are too. Any shades of blue and purple mean loyalty and friendship, red…" He looked at Snape. "Red means a life dept. Harry owes me one, I owe Harry one." Snape said quietly, staring at the floor hard. Everyone went quiet. Neville looked over at Ron. "And Ron…Gran…you know about this stuff more than me…" She sighed, looking at Ron. "It seems, Mr. Weasley, you have a closer connection to Harry than anyone else in this room." She gave a small smile to Harry. "Your magic tells all, Mr. Potter." Harry stood slowly, hugging himself. "Thank you…everyone…I feel so much better…" He looked at Ron. "You okay Ron?" Ron had gone pale, staring down. "I'm fine." "Help me to the room…I don't think I could make the stairs alone." Harry said softly. Ron nodded, holding onto his arm.

His parents gave him a look as they passed, he knew they were going to talk to him later.

Harry turned to him as they closed the door once they got in the room.

"Ron…why do you think the color was so white?" Ron looked down. "Tell me, please?" Ron sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Most purebloods know about this sort of thing as some kind of folklore…ledgend…how two people care about each other so much…drawn together by life's events, their magic sort of…clicks." Harry cocked his head. "Like soul mates or something?" Ron chuckled. "Something like that. But it's just a legend that mums tell their little girls…a fairy tale." "You…think we're…" Ron shrugged. "Maybe I can ask mum and dad. Mum always said her and dad were meant for each-" there was a knock on the door. "Ron?" Molly's soft voice was at the door. "can your father and I come in?" "Sure mum." They came in, smiling at them, sitting on the edge of the other bed.

Arthur studied his son. Sixteen now…filling out…getting older…perhaps he was ready. "son…you know the story about how your mum and I always thought we should be together…" "Course, I was just telling Harry about it." Molly grinned. "well, you see, it's not really a legend. Our family has a history of actually finding their soul mates…of course, we keep it very secret, because everyone would want to know how we do it." She looked to her husband. "Sometimes…you just know." She looked to Harry. "And sometimes…you love will grow. Maybe…you don't feel that way now, but you will." Ron went pink a nd Harry's jaw dropped. Arthur grinned at his son. "So…anything you need to tell us boys?" Both boys went bright red. "Dad!" "Mr. Weasley…" "Harry's not like that…" Harry arched an eyebrow over at Ron. "Are you?" Ron cleared his throat. "Mum…dad?" "Oh, right, well, we'll leave you two to talk.." Molly grinned, pushing her husband out the door.

Harry chuckled as they left. "Soul mates…do you think it's really true Ron?" Ron shrugged, sighing. Harry gave him a small smile, putting his head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind." Ron's eyes widened.

"What?" Harry looked up at him. "It makes sense…sort of. The one I would miss most."

Ron grinned. "You don't mind?" "I wouldn't say it if I did?" Ron put his hand on Harry's cheek. "I think you'd be the one I'd miss most." Harry chuckled. "Really romantic, Ron." Harry sighed. "I…like you and everything…but I need some time…" "Of course…I wouldn't dream of…after everything you've been through…" Ron said quietly. Harry smiled at him. "Eventually. You will…wait until I'm ready?" Ron nodded.

A few days mornings later, they received their OWL scores, along with their school letters.

Harry stared wide eyed at his results. "I got 16 OWLS…I made the requirements to take all of the NEWT classes to be an auror." He said softly. Ron grinned. "How could you not? With Hermoine barking at us to study all the time-" She threw a piece of bacon at him. "Ronald Weasley!" both boys grinned and started laughing. She soon joined them. Ginny sighed, looking at her letter. "I made prefect. Unbelievable. The twins will never live this down. I cant believe after all the shit I did-" She stopped short as her mother entered the room, humming. Ron smirked at her. "Please. Continue the sentence Ginny." She kicked him under the table. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she saw her prefect's badge. "Oh GINNY!" Ginny winced. Harry grinned widely at her across the table, opening his own letter. He arched an eyebrow as he read it, not noticing the huge extravagant "my little girl! Prefect! How wonderful…just like Bill, Charlie, Percy…Ron…" clasped her hands. "Maybe she'll even be Head Girl just like Hermoine will be…" Both girls blushed scarlet.

Harry stared at his letter, his hand slightly trembling. "What is it Harry?" "They didn't lift the ban." He said softly. Ginny and Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermoine sighed. "I suppose they meant it when they said lifetime Harry." Harry looked down. "I guess I could have more time to study." "That's the spirit Harry!" Hermoine said in a fake cheery voice. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They cant do this to you…the youngest seeker in the century…" Harry shrugged his hand off, frowning. "I shouldn't get special treatment Ron….I shouldn't have fought Malfoy…" Harry's eyes grew distant. "I wonder how life has been for him now that his father is in Azkaban…maybe we should try to be a bit nicer to the slytherins?" Ginny nodded, a small smile on her face. "I rather agree…I know a few of them aren't that bad…" Ron looked at her scandalized. "Ginny!" "What? They are wicked in potions, one of them helped me last year for my exams. Maybe they can help…and everything?" She looked pointedly at Harry. Harry grinned widely at her. "Gin, you are a genius." "I know, but no one believes me when I say it!" She cackled. Hermoine shuddered. "Please…don't do that again." Ginny just continued cackling.

That evening, Harry was on his bed reading when a sudden burst of flames started in the corner of the room, making him jump.

"Fawkes…what are you…" The bird was singing softly, a sound of tone that made Harry's heart heavy.

He perched on the end of the bed, holding out his leg. Harry took the letter hesitantly.

"Although this phoenix belongs to Albus Dumbledore, or visa versa really, Fawkes is one of the closest connections we have to you. We extend our offer to you to be on the council of magical beings. We have been watching a long time, and we have ways of feeling one's power…you are ready. If you wish, we will meet with you. Please be at Gringott's August 5th at noon, bring someone you trust more than anyone else. Please consider our offer, since no wizard has been given this chance in over 420 years to do this. Cordiolly yours, The Council of Magical Beings."

Harry had heard a bit about the group in HOM, but everyone thought they had disbanded a long time ago…who would he bring?

Right then, Ron came into the room, holding a plate of food for Harry. "Mum says you need to eat more…so here, you better eat it before she…hey, what's that?" Harry glanced at the letter. "Someone wrote me." He looked around for Fawkes, who had disappeared. He frowned. "Ron, has your mum said when we will get our school things?" "Not yet." "Maybe I can convince her to go on the fifth." He silently handed him the letter. Ron's eyes widened further and further.

"Oh Harry." He slumped on the bed. "Who…who will go with you?" Harry smiled at Ron. "You." "But..me? Why me..why not Moony or.." Harry sighed, putting the letter aside. "You. I want you to come." He clasped Ron's hand. "Please?" Ron nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

Harry and Ron separated from the rest of the group at Diagon Alley, with promises to meet back in a couple of hours. They walked off

To Gringott's quickly, heads bent low so they couldn't be seen so easily. Harry paused at the doorway, Ron's hand steadied his arm. All the goblins went silent, staring at them. An older one approached them, the rest went back to business.

They followed the old goblin deep within the caves silently. Ron felt slightly queasy, butterflies, it seemed, had taken over his stomach. Harry grasped his hand slightly as they stopped the cart at a pair of huge double doors. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Follow me please. Do try to be careful." Harry went first after the goblin, Ron right on his heels. They stopped as they entered the threshold, hit suddenly with a wave of magic. Harry stumbled slightly, ruining any plans for a grand entrance. Ron caught his arm, staring at the noble looking beings sitting around a table. They all turned as one to see Harry and Ron, brushing themselves off.

"Careful of the wards, they are a doozy." An older man chuckled. "Quite younger than I thought.." A chocolate skinned woman said softly. "Come here boys, let us have a look at you." A red head called out cheerfully. They followed her wave hesitantly. Harry was suddenly hyper aware of them analyzing his looks, the same with Rons… "How odd. They match." The older man cocked his head, looking thoughtful. The red head gasped. "Soul Mates!" They all gave her a look. "What? The other boy is a weasley, you know how that family is…what was the saying….blessed in love, life and in family, that is all one needs…" She rambled. Ron blushed slightly. "That's what my mum says." Harry grinned at Ron. "She's right." He took the other boy's hand, squeezing it before letting go so they could sit down. "So….you're the council." The red head nodded, grinning. "I actually used to be a Weasley." Ron cocked his head at her. "Use to?" "I'm a vampire. I think I'm like your great great- great- great aunt or something. Not sure. Anyhoo, the rest-" "I'm a siren." The chocolate skinned woman said softly. "And my name is Louisa Verualt." She gave a shy smile to the older looking man beside her. "And I am Brian Weisberg, a werewolf. I am actually an old friend of Remus's." Harry gave him a small smile.

"So…why do you want me to be on the council?" Louisa bit her lip. "The council is not just made up of us, we are merely a few representatives who were elected to meet with you today. We are an international group, with connections all over the world, although we are quite friendly overall with wizards…they aren't to us." Harry nodded, looking down. "However, from what we have heard, the short time you have spent in the magical world, you have maintained friendships with…let's see, a half giant, a werewolf, an escaped convict that was really innocent, house elves, you saved the life of a half veela.." "Oh, you mean Gabrielle." Harry said thoughtfully. Ron grinned next to him. "Her sister Fluer is marrying my oldest brother this coming Christmas." Ragnock raised an eyebrow. "Bill?" Ron nodded, still grinning. "We couldn't believe it, that a great girl like Fluer would go for my brother-" Harry rolled his eyes.

"So…do you accept?" The red head said brightly. Harry nodded. They all looked to Ron. "And I think Mr. Weasley should be as well. They are soul mates after all, it would be a great benefit to have them working together as a team." Brian said thoughtfully. Ron grinned. "That's what we've done since first year, right Harry?" Harry nodded, giving him a small smile back. Ragnock put a huge stack of papers in front of Harry. "You are, in turn, accepting your inheritances and officially emancipated. Those books contain a list of your assets and properties…" Harry cocked his head. "Wait, I'm emancipated…that means I don't have to go back to the Dursely's." He looked to Ron. Ron grinned back at him. "See…told you it would work out." Harry signed a few papers, and they looked wide eyed at the list. "Did..you know about all that Harry?" "No. I am rather…surprised." Ragnock gave them a toothy grin. "As were we. We had no idea about your mother's lineage…but we finally recovered it, and we are glad that we did." The others glanced at each other. "May I inquire…" Brian began. Harry spoke up, almost whispering. "My mother…she…she's a decendant of Slytherin and Merlin." He looked at another book. "And my father…of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Ron gasped. "No way." He looked to Ragnock. "My dad told me once…" "Yes, you are." Ron looked to the red head. She gave him a small smile. "The ledgend is true. We are the children of lady Hufflepuff." She looked to harry, then to Ron once more. "It seems fate has a large part in this." She looked to Brian and Louisa. Lousia spoke quietly. "She has been a bit…quiet lately." She looked to the boys.

"I think we should expect great things from you. You must go soon, I am sure your caretakers will be wondering where you are."

September first arrived too quickly for everyone, and Harry stood nervously at the platform with the Weasleys.

"Be careful, all of you, please, I don't want the twins sending any more toilet seats to the infirmary!" Molly called out as they got on the train. Harry chuckled with Ron, grinning with the rest of his friends, ignoring all the stares from other girls.

Although Ron certainly noticed.

Harry sighed, looking over at Ron and Hermoine. "I'll see you two later. Have a good meeting." Ron watched him go, Hermoine swatted his arm. "What is with you lately? You're so quiet, and you were always in the library studying with Harry…I mean, that's good and all, but…why don't you talk to me anymore?" Ron shrugged slightly. He didn't want to say it, but he knew Hermoine had a big crush on him. He didn't know how to tell her about Harry. He also knew that her family was religious, and that she wasn't exactly…accepting of homosexuality in general. He just hoped to put it off as long as he could, so they could still maintain some sort of friendship between the trio.

Ron looked over at Draco Malfoy during the prefect meeting, the other boy looked sort of moody. It didn't help that Parkinson was resolutely ignoring him. Ron gave him a look, Draco gave a confused one back. He sighed as they all left the compartment, Hermoine went to go see some Ravenclaws about something, Ron looked over at Malfoy. "Malfoy. Can we talk?" "What is it Weasley?" Ron looked down. "In here." He motioned towards the compartment that Harry was in. "Fine. But not too long." He saw Malfoy hold his wand tightly in his pocket, looking rather wary as Ron opened the door. Harry was reading, as was Neville. "Ron…oh, hello Malfoy." Harry said politely. Neville looked up with surprised eyes. "Are we going to talk or what?" Malfoy crossed his arms. Harry gave him a small smile. "Sit down. Please. Ron?" Ron tapped his wand to the door, making the compartment completely silent to others. Malfoy sat warily across from Harry, as far as he could from Neville. He looked rather trapped in the corner. "What? You want your buddies to attack me again?" "No. I'm sorry about that, by the way, but you were acting like a right prat." Harry closed his book.

"I heard some things. The ministry has taken your family estates, your mother is missing, and your father is still in Azkaban." "Thanks for reminding me Potter." "Well, I also know that you received help from.. a few people, and I'd like to help also." Draco arched an eyebrow. "What for?" "You are talented. I should know, I've dueled you for the past five years. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we worked together instead of against each other. A truce, I suppose." Neville looked over at Draco. "Fine. But no one knows. My house mates will slaughter me if they find out." Harry gave him a small smile. "Not all of them." Draco gave him a strange look. "Why should I believe you?" "I cant blame you. You don't trust DD, or Voldemort. Well, neither do I. We can help each other. We're both benefiting, at the very least, we wont be wasting time dueling each other or in the infirmarary." Draco rolled his eyes, standing. "Fine. A truce then, Potter. I still don't trust you." "I guess we'll have to wait and see." They shook hands momentarily before Draco left.

"I cant believe we just did that." Ron murmured. Neville chuckled. "Malfoy is pretty good Ron, he could at least help you in potions. If you ever get the nerve to ask him for help."

They arrived back to the school, luckily in one piece. Harry stopped for a moment as he saw red at the professor's table. Ron grinned widely. "Red's going to be our teacher? Awesome." "Remember, we have to pretend not to know her." "Oh, right." They sat down, noticing Hermoine had wedged her way between the two boys.

A few days later, Harry groaned as he flopped down on his bed. "Fucking merlin, who knew Red would be such a tought teacher." Ron grinned, flopping beside him, watching Seamus and Dean collapse in their own beds. Neville rolled his eyes at them. "It wasn't that bad." He picked up a jacket. "I'll be in the greenhouse guys, I probably wont be back until late." Harry waved him off, slumping down on his pillows. Ron sat up slightly on his elbows, eyeing Harry. "Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can visit Hagrid." Harry nodded, getting up. They walked silently outside. Ron grinned. "I'll race you. Outside edge of the forest." Harry grinned. "You're on." They ran as fast as they could to the forest, laughing. Ron touched a tree trunk, grinning. "I won." Harry pouted, trailing his fingers on the trunk as he circled around it. "No fair. You're taller than me." Ron grinned, picking Harry up by his legs, hoisting him up.

"Now you're taller than me." "Put me down." Harry looked down at him, grinning. "No way." Ron loosened his grip slightly, letting Harry's body slide down. Harry went pink, wrapping his arms tightly around Ron's neck. "Don't drop me!" Ron chuckled, holding onto the other boy tighter, leaning against the tree. A slight breeze picked up, the leaves rustled around their feet as they locked eyes. Harry slowly wove his finger's through Ron's hair, slightly smiling. Ron looked down nervously, his heart was going crazy. It jumped as he felt fingers bring up his chin. "Ron…look at me." Ron looked at Harry. "Harry…I…" Harry held him close, bringing his lips to rest on Ron's cheek. "I know you like me. And I like you. I don't mind if you want to kiss me." Ron turned his face, making their lips meet for the first time. Ron pulled away, almost out of breath. "Harry I…" Harry pulled Ron into another kiss, longer this time, both parting slightly, foreheads touching.

"We should be getting back." Harry said softly. "Do we have to?" "Curfew is soon." "Oh. Right. Let's go then." They walked back to the school, bumping into Neville. "Nev…" Neville jumped as he saw them. "Hey guys, I thought you were snape for a minute there." Harry chuckeld. "Come on." Seamus and Dean were playing cards when the three boys came back.

Ron pulled off his shirt, changing to his pygama shirt, he saw Harry go into the bathroom to change. Harry had been doing it for years, he figured it was because of his scars…He sighed, turning down his blankets. He fell asleep, thinking about the kiss they shared. He woke up to screaming in the middle of the night. He bolted out of his bed, seeimg the others wake up sleepily. "Harry?" He pulled back the covers, seeing Harry curled up, looking like he was going to cry. "Harry…was it a nightmare?" "No. A vision." Ron looked at the clock. It was 3am. "Guys, go back to sleep." He sat on Harry's bed, pulling the curtains around them. "What was it?" "The Dursely's. It seems that the Death eaters captured them. I have no idea how, though." "Shit." "Anyways….I have a feeling it will be all over the papers tomorrow." He clasped Ron's hand.

"Do…did they find out anything from the dursely's?" "Plenty." Harry slumped slightly in Ron's arms. "Everyone is going to know." "Ron tucked him in silently. "Try to get some sleep, alright?" Harry nodded, still holding onto Ron's hand. "Stay with me." Ron gave him a sad look. "I…are you sure?" Harry pulled him close, wrapping the blankets around them. "I feel safer with you around."

The next morning, Harry pulled his hair back tightly, fixing his glasses on his nose. "Ready?" Seamus and Dean, along with Neville, were already down in the great hall. Ron and Harry were just stalling.

"Let's go." They walked silently to the Great Hall. As soon as the doors opened, the room went dead silent. The professors all gave Harry sad looks, Hermoine looked like she was on the verge of tears. All Harry could do was play dumb. "What's going on?" She silently handed him the Daily Prophet, front page. "Potter's relatives captured by deatheaters and sent to the ministry in comatose state. Memories show life long abuse from the muggle Dursely's to one Harry Potter!" Harry sighed, looking down. He threw the paper aside, taking an apple and sitting down. Ron sat down, looking curiously at him. "Arent you going to say something Harry?!" Hermoine cried out. Harry looked at her. "What can I say Hermoine? The Daily Prophet is actually telling the truth." If it was at all possible, the room seemed to get even more silent, until it broke out in whispers. He crunched on his apple, looking a lot calmer than he felt. He chanced a glance up at the professor's table. They all seemed to be in shock, but the oddest reaction was DD's. He looked angry.

Harry picked up his bag, tugging on Ron's sleeve. "Come on." Hermoine looked between them. "You knew!?" She screeched at Ron. Both boys remained silent as the hall burst into more whispers. "I did. Harry didn't want me telling anyone. And I promised." Her face fell as they walked away. Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the slytherins looking at him. They didn't have the pity looks that the Hufflepuffs gave him, or the analyzing looks that the Ravenclaws gave, but they seemed…inquisitive, wary…maybe a bit of understanding with some of them. He looked away as he saw Malfoy cross his arms, arching an eyebrow. Ron put a hand on his shoulder, letting Harry go through the doors first. The next few weeks were terrible, with more and more stories popping up about Harry's home life. They slytheirns hadn't approached him yet, but he was expecting it soon enough. He had gotten many letters from readers of the daily prophet….some where sympathetic, others told him their own stories…some were just rude, calling him weak because he couldn't defend himself against muggles. He did expect the professor's sympathetic looks, or Hagrid looking like he was going to burst into tears. Harry stayed one day after Snape's class, picking up his books slowly, noticing that a few slytherins were also staying behind, giving him curious looks. Blaise Zabini strolled over, looking pensive. "Potter." Harry looked up, still packing his books. "Yes?" "What they say about you in the papers…is that all true?" Harry nodded, looking down.

"Well, my father works at the ministry…he was one of the people that went through the memories…" Blaise sighed. "I…he told me…what they did to you was wrong. And…on my word as a slytherin, I wont mess with you or anything about it." Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm still the same person…just…everyone knows a little more about me." Millicent Bulstrode walked up hesitantly beside Blaise. "I…Potter…maybe you haven't thought about this…but there are people who…are like that in the wizarding world too." Harry nodded, listening carefully. Millie bit her lip. "My dad…he was alright, when I was little, but when…he came back, he…changed into a completely different person…" She got a slightly haunted look in her eyes that Harry recognized. "My mum…cant do anything…because it isn't proper…or some bullshit like that." Millie muttered darkly. Blaise cleared his throat. "There are actually quite a few students…in our house that…have been treated that way. It's a wonder you aren't in slytherin." Harry moved closer and murmured. "I almost was." Both of their faces registered shock. "But it decided gryffindor in the end. I suppose for the heroics and crap." The others exchanged looks.

"Well…Potter, we're having a party tonight, if you want to come." Harry bit his lip. "Can I bring a friend?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Ron. He's my best friend…he's always stuck by me." Millie nodded, looking understanding. "Yeah, you can bring him, actually Longbottom and Gin are coming too. They've been coming to our parties for a while." She grinned widely. "Oh, and what happens in slytherin, stays in slytherin."

At the end of the day, Harry grinned at Ron. "Want to go to a party?" Ron perked up from his charms homework. "A party?" "Yep. It's with the slytherins. And from what I gather, dress code…is very risqué." Ron sat up. "Um…what do you mean?" Harry motioned towards the bathroom, grinning. "Trust me."

That evening, Ron looked at Harry nervously under the invisibility cloak. "Are you sure this is a good idea…" "Yeah, come on, we've been working hard lately, under a lot of stress, we need to relax…" Harry squeezed Ron's hand. They knocked on the door, taking off the cloak. People stared as the door opened.

Ron wore a fitted black tank top and black leather low riders, with his hair tousled up, going for the just shagged look. Harry grinned at him, with his hair pulled back, glasses off, with long sleeve black button up shirt and tight black pants. The music sounded like heavy metal, people were dancing, a strip poker game going in the corner, first and second years were watching with wide eyes from the balconies at the older students. Draco chuckled as he came up to them. "Potter, Weasley…this will do. You will have to come to our Halloween party…it's better than that old feast by miles…" Millie whistled appreaciatively, with Neville on her arm. "Neville?" Neville grinned at them. "Hey guys." They saw Ginny get up on top of one of the tables, waving them over. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of her miniskirt. "Where did she get that?! Mum will kill her!" Harry laughed. "I got it for her." Draco gave him an odd look. "Why would you give her a miniskirt Potter?" "She gave me a makeover and shopping outing…I got some clothes for her…." Ginny grinned, hugging Harry hard. "Harry…you look great…woah, Ron, mum will kill you…" "Look at yourself…are you drunk?" Ginny giggled. "No. I will be soon though. Draco dear, another round?" Draco grinned, holding out a vodka bottle. "Miss Weasley, I still say I can drink you under the table, and every party you prove me wrong…but you know how I love a challenge." Ginny grabbed the bottle, cackling.

Ron watched dumbfounded as he watched his little sister drink Draco Malfoy under the table.

Harry nudged Ron back into reality. "Hey, wanna dance?" Ron looked around, people were dancing all over the place, big groups. "Um…" "remember the rule, Ron." Ron nodded, smiling slightly. "Could we dance…like in the corner or something?" Harry nodded, motioning towards a dark corner in an alcove. They started dancing in the darkness, Ron grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him slightly close. Harry grinned at him, putting his arms around his neck. "Ron…" "Hmm…" "I think your sister likes Malfoy." Ron looked over in their direction. He arched an eyebrow at the two of them, she was sitting in his lap. "Oh, hell no…" "ron. Stay and dance with me." Harry tugged him closer. "Please?" He whipered in his ear. Ron smiled slightly into Harry's neck. "Fine. I don't know how you convince me into these things."

Across the room, Ginny looked at her older brother. She noticed Malfoy looking at them too. "Have they…always been that close?" She shook her head, leaing on his shoulder. "No…this summer though…Harry came back from his relatives in bad shape…Ron took care of him. I don't know what's going on with them, but they look…" She trailed off as she saw Ron run a hand through Harry's hair, sighing happily. Malfoy frowned. "They look so damn happy." "They need it Draco." Ginny said softly. She looked at his calm grey eyes. "I know my brothers are going to kill me…but I like you. I'd like to go out with you." Draco arched an eyebrow. "Me?" "Yeah, you." Ginny ran a hand through his almost silver hair. "You are the reason why I survived potions all last year…you helped me when in my first year…when I…Draco…you've always helped me out, even if you acted like you didn't want to." Draco grinned at her, tugging on a lock of her hair. "That's because you give me that sad puppy dog look with those brown eyes…" "So?" Draco leaned closer. "Are you sure you want to risk that?" She smirked at him. "I love a risk." "Good." He kissed her thoroughly, Neville grinned at them over by the food with Millie.

"Finally. Cough up Millie. That's eight galleons." "Damn." She handed them over. She glanced over at Ron and Harry. "Woah…" Neville shrugged. "They've been like that since the summer. Harry's been having nightmares almost every night… he only gets any sleep if Ron talks to him. "Um…does Granger know they like each other?" "They're best friends…you don't think…" He trailed off, watching them dance.

"want to make a bet Nev?"

Time passed, and it was nearly Halloween. Hermoine had finally gotten over their little argument, but she was still quiet around them. Harry hadn't spoken once to DD, the man was going back to ignoring him. He and Ron spent a lot of time studying with the slytherins surprisingly, and they were actually doing well in potions.

One day, in DADA, Harry was joking around with Ron in the front before class started. Ron grinned at him. "Hey, what do you think Red will have us do today? She said we were starting something new…" Harry shrugged as she banged the doors open. This week, she was imitating Snape in all his glory…she seemed to have a bit of a crush on him. "We are going to have all of you paired up…dueling each other." She looked at her list. "We are just going to have two today, so I can show you an example of what we will be covering in the next few weeks."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. You will be dueling against each other. You make a good team, let's see how you are when the tables are turned." Harry's eyes widened. Ron stood, frowning slightly. They went to the front, drawing their wands.

"Start with the polydecahedron blockade. I know you know it." Harry gave her a look as they started to set it up. Almost in unison, they put their blocks up, steeping forward so they clashed against each other. All the students put their hands to their ears as a roar whipped through the air. Harry grinned widely, ducking as Ron let it go, pushing his block forward. Ron lunged over the desk as Harry rolled underneath it, sending off stunning spells. "Put up the hecafirion!" Red yelled out. Harry looked her way as he ducked another spell. "You cant be serious!"

Ron waved a wand, putting up a thick white grid around them, sighing. "All or nothing Harry." Harry laughed, sending up the hecafirion. Ron got caught on the calf by it, smoke started on his pant leg. Ron put it out quickly, sending forward a juliologon hex forward. Red grinned from the sidelines. "really, no reason to be showing off Weasley." Harry dodged it, bouncing off the barrier, ontop of the desk. Ron grinned as he tackled Harry hard, sending them both tumbling over the edge. Harry gasped as he heard a crunch of his ribs. Ron looked at him worriedly as he had him pinned. "Harry?"

Harry winced. "Ron…help me up please." Ron helped him up slowly. "I think Harry's ribs are broken." She sighed. "You two are dismissed. Go on, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini?" Harry held his side as they walked down the corridor. "Let's go to the dorm." "But your ribs…" "I have something to fix it…I don't feel like facing Pomfrey today." Ron frowned, holding Harry up in his arms. "Come on then."

Harry slumped on the edge of his bed. "Ron….look in the small blue box under my bed, give me the pale green potion, with the light colored stopper." Ron looked for it, noticing some other boxes under there he hadn't noticed before, and arched an eyebrow at all of the potions in the blue box. "Where did you swipe all these?" "Made them. I don't have any trouble making healing potions Ron…help me to the bathroom."

Ron helped him there and stood by the doorway, watching Harry grimace as he downed the potion. He borught out a small container, unbuttoning his shirt. "I…can leave, if you want Harry." "It's alright…um…close the door." Ron closed the door behind him, frowning.

Harry took off his school shirt, revealing another long sleeved shirt underneath, of black.

Ron stared as Harry lifted it, seeing some dark purple bruises on his ribs. He came forward. "I'm so sorry Harry….I didn't mean to hurt you so badly…" Harry just shook his head, taking the rest of his shirt off. Ron's eyes followed the thin scars that crisscrossed Harry's back and shoulders. Ron bit his lip,putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let me." Harry looked at him, giving him the container of bruise cream. Ron put it on. Harry winced. "Careful…the potions jst taking affect.." "I will." Ron murmured, trying to be as gentle as he could. He ran a finger down Harry's shoulder. "I wish I could do something to fix this." "Ron…it's not something that's easily fixed…it's not like you can kiss it to make it better…" Ron chuckled. "Where do you think the muggles got that from? My mum used to kiss Charlie's hands all the time when he was playing with his pet scorpions…The twins were always falling out of the tree…" Ron held him close. "Maybe it'd work." Harry rolled his eyes. "An likely excuse." Ron grinned, kissing Harry's shoulder. "Merlin…it really worked!" Harry looked down at his shoulder.

The scar had faded a bit. Was it his imagination? Harry's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe this…maybe we should research this." Ron nodded, looking thoughtful. "And then we can test our theory?' Harry rolled his eyes, blushing as he put his shirt back on. "Another time." Halloween arrived, on a Saturday, so the professors spent most of the day preparing for the feast in the great hall. Harry sighed as he finished his HOM homework, glancing over at Ron and Hermoine, she was trying to help him with his work, but she was flirting with him at the same time, making Ron a little frustrated. Ron gave him a pleading look. "Are you finished Harry?" "Yep, how are you guys doing?" "Something awful. Can you help me?" Harry chuckled, hopping on the bed beside Hermoine. Hermoine sighed. "Maybe you can do better than I can. I'll be back in a bit, I have to return my books at the library."

Ron sighed as she left. "Finally." He looked over at Harry. "Have you decided what you will wear for the slytherin party tonight?" Harry shook his head. "Not a lot of options, with my…" Ron put an arm around his shoulders. "We can fix that. Come on, let's leave this until tomorrow, we can go down to the room of requirement and magic us some costumes." Harry grinned.

They went into the room, it looked exactly like they had it for DA meetings. Ron chuckled. "Not really suitable for choosing Halloween costumes." He grinned as he closed his eyes. The room changed slowly into what looked like a ware house, full of racks and racks of clothes. Harry grinned. "Let's get looking."

In the end, ron was a swashbuckling pirate, and Harry was his first ship mate. Ron snapped an eye patch on, grinning at Harry, who was putting a bandana on. "This is so silly." "I wonder what the other costumes will be like." Ron looked at his watch. "We have…like eight more hours to deicde still." Harry looked down. "I still don't have a lot of choices."

Ron grinned, taking off the bandana. "How about…a prince?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "What kind of prince?" "Um…" Ron looked around the racks of clothes. "I'll figure it out." He unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "But I don't think this pirate thing is working for you." Harry smiled at him, putting his arms around Ron's shoulders. "And what do you think will work out for me?" Ron gave him a small smile as he kissed down Harry's neck. "Anything you want baby." Harry ran his hands through Ron's hair. "Ron…" Ron picked him up off of his feet pushing him against the wall. Ron smiled as he watched a few more scars disappear. "I want you to be yourself. Who you really want to be…forget about any of your scars Harry." Harry let his head roll back as Ron whispered in his ear, sliding his hands down over Harry's bum. "Ron…" "What do you want to be Harry?" Harry gave a gurgled reply as Ron nipped his collarbone.

Ron chuckled. "I think you need to repeat that Harry." Harry groaned as Ron pressed their hips together. "Ron…" He kissed Ron hard, sending them both to the floor. Harry looked down at Ron, straddling him. "I want to be yours." Ron looked at him, somewhat confused. "Claim me as yours at the party tonight Ron. What happens in slytherin, stays in slytherin, right?" Ron gave him a small smile. "And how do you want that?" "Kiss me in front of everyone." Ron sighed, pulling Harry close. "I will."

A little while later, Ron grinned.

"But that still doesn't solve our costume problem."

That night, the boys ate a quick dinner at the feast, they didn't notice Hermoine frowning as she watched them leave together.

Ron came in alone, grinning at Ginny the vampire as he saw her. "Hey, where's Harry?" "He'll be along in a minute." He was a gangster, wearing a pinstriped zoot suit with a fake toy gun. She arched an eyebrow at his costume. "what are you supposed to be?" "Some muggle gangster or something…Harry gave me the idea." "Oh…" She giggled. Draco came up to her side, as a vampire. "Hello Weasleys. Where's Potter?" Ginny sighed, taking his arm. "He's not here yet. What is he going as anyways, Ron?" Ron smirked at her. "It's a surprise." Millie came in with Neville, dressed as the girl and the plant from the pet shop of horrors. Ginny cocked her head at Neville, trying to peer her way through his huge mask. "Woah, cool costume." There was a muffled reply from Neville and Millie rolled her eyes.

Harry came in finally, wearing a black hat and floor length cloak.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What is he going as, a priest?" Ron chuckled. "No. Harry, come over here." Harry smirked at him as he came forward. "Ron, Gin…nice costume." Ginny crossed her arms. "Please don't tell me you don't have anything on under that, and you'll be flashing us all…" "no way!" Harry laughed. Ron grinned. "Show them your costume." Harry undid the clasp on his cloak. Everyone surrounding them stopped and stared. Harry was dressed as a flapper in black sequins and beads. Harry chuckled at everyone's expressions, taking off his hat, letting down his long hair. "Really, no big deal, right?" Ginny grinned. "Where did you swipe this?" "Room of requirement." "Damn. Should have thought of that." Harry took Ron's arm. "So, Ron's the mobster, and I'm the femme fatale. Hey, Ron…do you remember where I put that fake gun…" Ron grinned, taking a small fake pistol out of a garter on Harry's thigh. "This?" Harry grinned, taking it from him.

"There it is. Come on, let's go see if we can find anyone that actually knows how to use these things." They walked off, Ron's arm, wrapped around Harry's waist. Millie grinned. "Potter's dressed in drag. He makes a pretty hot girl." Ginny chuckled. "I think I might have to bring a camera along at next halloween's party." Draco rolled his eyes. "Enough about Potter and the Weasley, let's dance Gin." Gin grinned, dragging him onto the dance floor. In the corner of the room, Harry grinned at Ron. "Well, it's pretty clear, the purebloods don't know too much about muggle weapons." Ron shrugged. "Let's dance." Harry smiled at him, tugging on his hand. Ron put his arms around Harry's waist as they got on the crowded floor and danced together. He sighed, nuzzling hhis neck. "Are we.." Harry smiled at him, weaving his fingers through the touseled hair. "Any time like no-" everyone froze as a loud siren rang through the room. "Shit. It's a professor!" They heard Malfoy hiss. Harry froze, looking up at wide eyes with ron. "Where.." "Come on, let's…"

The doors, opened, revealing a grave looking Snape and an upset Red. "Party's over. There's been another break out at Azkaban." The room broke out into whispers. Harry paled, and started to shake. "No…no…not again." He buried himself into Ron's arms. "Harry…" Snape looked over at them through the crowd. "Potter, Weasley. What are you doing in my common room?" Harry looked at him hesitantly. "We were…having fun with our friends." Millie grinned at him for this, Draco gave him a slight nod. Snape blinked at them for a moment. "The headmaster and Granger are looking all over for both of you, I suggest you do something with those ridiculous costumes and go to your tower immeadiately. You too, Miss Weasley." Neville gave a muffled reply. Millie rolled her eyes, taking off his mask. "I better go too then." Snape stared at him. "Fine. Go Now! Before they come here and start asking questions." All the gryffindors got out of there quickly, taking off their costumes as they went out the door.

Harry ran behind Ron and Neville in his borrowed t shirt and jeans, from a slytherin forth year, pulling his hair up. They stopped short as they saw DD at the entrance to the commons, with Hermoine on his heels. "HARRY, Ron! Your'ee alright!" She threw herself into Ron's arms, almost hysterical. The boys exchanged glances, not unnoticed by Ginny and Neville. "We're okay…what's going on…" "There's another break out at Azkaban…did you know anything about this…" They all shook their heads. Hermoine sighed, looking at them. "Where were all of you? I looked for you everywhere…." "They were helping me in the green house, on a project." Neville said instantly.

"Oh…well…I guess I didn't think to look all the way out there…." She frowned.

The next few weeks were a nightmare.

It seemed that many of the deatheaters who had escaped ended up turning dead. Malfoy and some of the other slytherins had gotten regular letters in black, delivered by dark looking owls…notifying their parent's demise. Near the Christmas holidays, a 2nd year slytherin girl burst into tears as she was notified that her older brother, along with her father was dead. Harry gave an uneasy look to Ron. Hermoine flipped a page in her book. "I'm sorry I wont be able to come with you guys for the holidays, my parents wanted to spend it with me." Ron sighed, pushing his food around his plate. "Well, we're going to Bill's wedding anyways. It'll be boring." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron arrived at the burrow through the floo. Harry stared at the chaos. "No, no! The ice roses will be up there! The seating is all wrong-" Harry raised his eyebrows, seeing Mrs. Weasley and Fluer arguing with the wedding planner. Mrs. Weasley found them finally. She hugged her children tightly before she turned to Harry. "Harry…how are you doing?" "I'm fine…" She smiled at them. "Ginny, you will be sharing with Fluer until the wedding, The twins are here, as is Charlie and Bill, and Percy is here!" She said brightly. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "So, you boys will have to share, but I am sure you don't mind?"

Harry looked around at Ron's room, the familiar Chudley cannon posters were starting to fade. He looked out the window, a flurry of snow was outside. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Mum loves you, you know." He murmured into Harry's ear. Harry let his head fall back on Ron's shoulder. "I know." Ron kissed Harry's temple. "I love you too." Harry looked at him, smiling. "I love you too Ron." Ron kissed him once more. His grip tightened on Harry's waist as Harry twisted around to kiss him fully.

Charlie looked at the couple in the doorway, hiding his smile. He was happy that the boys had finally gotten together.

After dinner, the boys went up the stairs. Ginny went to her room to write a letter to Draco. There was a small explosion coming from the twin's room as they passed. Harry rolled his eyes, tugging on Ron's hand to the top floor. Ron grinned as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Finally alone." Harry smiled at him, unbuttoning his shirt. "Fluer really loves your brother. I could see it. I…was rather surprised Bill and everyone else doesn't know about us yet." Ron pulled off the rest of Harry's shirt. "Mum and Dad want to keep it safe you know? Until we…" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Until we what?" Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. "Until we bond." He lowered his eyes brushing his thumb on Harry's shoulder. "Until we make love." Harry looked up at him with bright eyes. "Oh." He ran a hand through Ron's hair. "Christmas?" He asked softly. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Harry nodded, smiling.

They fell asleep, curled up together, smiling. Everyone was woken up early for the wedding day. Numerous Weasley relatives started to arrive, along with Order members and Fluer's family. Gabrielle hugged Harry tightly, as well as Ron. "'Arry, I am so happy to see you!" Gabrielle was now ten, looking very pretty in an ice blue dress. In fact, all the girls wore similar dresses, and the Weasley men all wore dark navy dress robes. Harry was in his old green dress robes, which still miraculously fit him. Draco had arrived later on, as Ginny's escort, luckily he was able to escape the third degree for now. Harry and Ron sat with Draco in the front row smiling as Ginny went past, holding a bouquet of frosty looking roses. Gabrielle followed, smiling brightly at her own parents. Mrs. Weasley was in tears.

Percy sat next to them, arms crossed, an odd look on his face.

Fluer and Bill held hands and said their vows, a pale yellow light intertwining their hands as they kissed. Harry smiled at Ron. Ginny started to cry. Draco looked bewildered as she caught the bouquet later on. Mr. Weasley lectured him about taking care of his daughter for at least an hour, then each of her brothers came up and did the same, of course, Harry had to get in on it. It began to get dark, and most of the guests left , as did Fluer and Bill, who were taking a two week honeymoon in Egypt. Harry brought Ron quickly up to their room that night. Sitting on the bed, he bit his lip as he watched Ron undress. Ron pulled on a pair of pygama pants and was about to throw on his shirt, but Harry stopped him. He looked over at Harry. "Ron…come here." Harry murmured, pulling Ron by the hand. Ron moved slowly to Harry.

"Kiss me?" Ron smiled, ducking his head down to kiss Harry. Harry pulled him close by the neck, letting the other boy fall on top of him. "I don't want to wait until Christmas…what I saw today…I wanted to be like that." Harry murmured. Ron's eyes softened. "Okay. We'll…have to be quiet though. We cant put up silencing spells or anything." Harry grinned, wrapping a leg around Ron's. "Let them think it's the ghoul in the attic." Ron took off Harry's robes, dropping them to the floor. Harry smiled as he turned down the covers, watching Ron take off his pants.

Once under the covers, Ron pulled Harry close in the dark. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Ron's hands on his skin, sliding down to his hips, his thighs. Ron slipped a leg between his, getting on top. Harry rolled back his head as he felt feather light kisses along his neck and shoulder. Ron gave a slight thrust. Harry gasped. Ron marveled at the sounds and touches his friend was making underneath him. He wished it go on all night. He brushed a finger down Harry's chest, slowly cupping him. Harry's back arched off the bed. Ron wondered about the mechanics of the whole thing…he was rather clueless. He…didn't want to hurt Harry. "Harry…what do you want me to do?" Harry went still, heart racing. "I…" He grabbed Ron gently, his fingers tracing down it's length. "I…want to…I want you to be inside…me." Ron shivered, gathering the blankets around them, rubbing the inside of Harry's leg. "Harry…I'm not sure how to…" Harry smiled at him, flipping them over. Ron looked up at him, surprised. "Harry?" Harry moved down, kissing his neck and chest. "Hmm?" "What…are.." He gasped as Harry started to go lower, nipping his hip. Ron tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders as the other boy took him into his mouth in one go.

Ron clutched Harry's shoulders tightly with one hand, another over his mouth to cover his groans. His toes curled as Harry locked eyes with him, still going. He swooped down one last time and moved forward, straddling Ron. He smiled down at the dazed boy. "Harry…where did you learn how to do that?" Harry looked away. "I…" "OH….I'm sorry…" "Forget it…." He pressed into Ron a little heavier. Ron sat up slowly, positioning themselves again. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his other hand spreading Harry's legs even farther apart. Harry smiled as he suddenly impaled himself onto Ron. Ron gasped, burying his face into Harry's neck. "Oh merlin."

Harry began to move. "Ron…" Ron held onto the other boy tightly as he pushed him onto his back, heels digging into his own back. Ron began to move. Harry arched his back up. "Harder…" Ron began to move harder, he took Harry's head in his hands. "Harry….you are mine…say you are mine." Harry kissed him, nodding. "I'm yours. Only yours. And you are mine." Ron felt his legs tremble. "And I am yours." He murmured as he came, shortly before Harry, both of their eyes had closed, so neither had noticed the faint silver glow around their intertwined hands. Harry smiled sleepily as Ron pulled out, and they curled up together.

Molly sighed as she set down her knitting. It was a tiny sweater. Arthur looked over at her. "Is that sweater for Dobby, or are you making plans for Bill and Fluer to have their own children already?" Molly went slightly pink. "Fluer told me she was three weeks pregnant." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "We're going to be grandparents?" She nodded, still blushing. "But that's not who the sweater is for." She looked down. "Molly?" She bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." Arthur blinked at her. "I..how?" She smiled at him. "Two weeks ago, when we visited Charlie?" A small smile went to Arthur's face as he placed a hand on her stomach. "It's going to be odd…almost all of our children are grown up…Ron and Ginny will be out of the house soon…" Molly nodded, covering his hand with her own. "I think Ginny is a good influence on the Malfoy boy…Harry told me how the boy is a friend of theirs now." Molly went still for a moment as she looked up, into the direction of the attic.

"Arthur…" Her eyes went slightly wide. "Do you think…the boys…" Arthur followed her gaze. "I'm rather surprised they waited this long." She turned to him, smiling. "When we figured it out, we didn't wait…" Arthur smiled cheekily at her. "And DD caught us in the astronomy tower…I've never seen the man so surprised before…" She giggled.

Harry woke up as the sunlight filtered into his eyes. He sat up slowly. He looked down at Ron, who was still sleeping. He smiled as he brushed a lock of stray hair out of the other boy's face. "Wake up Ron."

Ron opened his eyes, hearing the soft voice. He was greeted by Harry's smile. "Good morning." Ron kissed him lightly. "Morning, Kitten. We should get dressed. Harry looked down, blushing. Ron sqeezed Harry's leg. "Come on…" Harry sat up, pulling on a weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. Ron pulled on his own sweater and a pair of jeans. He grabbed a brush and pushed Harry back to the bed, brushing the boy's long hair. Harry sighed happily, smiling. "Ron.." Ron grinned and pulled Harry's hair up into a ponytail. He blinked. Where had he gotten the hair tie? He could feel the buzzing of happiness from Harry. Harry turned around cautiously. "Ron?"

Harry could feel the wariness of Ron.

"What….what's happened?" Ron went slightly pink. "I think…it has to do with what we did last night…" Harry bit his lip. "Do you think our magic has gotten stronger?" Ron nodded. "I just wandless magic." Harry waved a hand, the door opened. Ron pulled Harry up to stand. "We need to talk to mum and dad." They went down the stairs and saw Molly and Arthur talking quietly by the stove. "Mum?" She turned around, smiling at the boys. "Hello boys! How about a spot of breakfast?" Harry shook his head. "We…wanted to ask a few things…" Ron looked at his dad, who was giving him a knowing look. "You can feel each others emotions now?" Ron nodded faintly, going pink. Harry looked at Molly. "And…our magic is stronger…we can do wandless magic now." Both of the adult's eyebrows raised. "That's…unusual." Harry rolled his eyes. "Nothing new on my part." Ron chuckled, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Well, the others will be up shortly, you had best sit down." Molly said brightly. Harry sat down next to his friend and they began to eat.

A few days later, Percy was called away to the ministry. "Can you be back by Christmas?" Molly said hopefully. Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry mum, the minister needs me…I'll try." Percy went to the border of the apperation wards and popped away. Charlie shook his head, crossing his arms. "Bill and Fluer wrote me this morning, they will be here on Christmas day for a bit, to have dinner with us, but they have to go to France afterwards to be with Fluer's family." Molly nodded, looking slightly placated. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here mum." He said softly. She hugged him tightly. Ron grinned widely, as did the others. The twins chuckled, exchanging a gleeful look, Ginny giggled as Charlie hugged her. "Come on, let's go flying!"

Christmas Eve arrived and Harry was preparing for bed. Ron glanced at the small cot in the corner. "The twins stuck something in your bed, probably trying to prank you." Harry grinned as he perched on the end of Ron's bed. "Of course they are." "We better get to sleep, you know how I like to get up early on Christmas." Harry grinned as he finished undressing and slipped on one of Ron's overlarge chudley cannon shirts that fell shortly above his knees. Ron grinned, seeing him. "You look much better than I do it that." Harry chuckled as he took of his glasses and put them on the night stand. "Come to bed Ron."

The twins and Ginny crept up the stairs at dawn to Ron's room. Ginny covered her mouth to keep her giggles quietened. The twins opened the door silently to the dark room. Ginny's jaw dropped as they could slowly make out in the brightening room that both boys were curled up together. Harry had buried his face in Ron's neck, one hand on his shoulder, the other on a hip. Harry's shirt had ridden up, and Ron wasn't wearing anything, however, blankets had retained some of their dignity. Ron had wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his hand going to a bum, the other on a hip. The twins stared with wide eyes. "What the…" George sputtered. Harry sat up sleepily. His eyes widened as he saw the red blurs by the door. He tightened his grip on the blankets, waking Ron up. "Ron…" Ron sat up, yawning. "Mornin' Kitten…Happy Christmas…" He kissed Harry's cheek. The twins went even redder. Ginny was trying to keep from laughing. "Ron…wake up, the twins and Ginny are here." "Wha?" Harry grabbed his glasses as Ron yelped. "Get out of here!" Ginny pulled the twins out of the room. Ron groaned. "Oh merlin, they are never going to let us forget that." Harry scowled. "At least I didn't call you kitten." Ron grinned.

Harry had pulled on some gryffindor boxers and Ron had pulled on a faded blue dressing robe with matching pants. They walked down, hand in hand, determined to not look embarrassed or hide the whole thing. "Presents!" They heard Ginny cry out. They grinned widely as they ran into the sitting room. Both of the twins sputtered once more as they came in. Ginny grinned widely from her pile. Charlie raised an eyebrow at the twins. "What's your problem?" Ginny giggled. "The twins were trying to see if the prank worked on Harry this morning, but we were surprised to see that the boys were sleeping …together." She giggled again, going out to full blown cackles. Molly came in, smiling. "Hello kids, are we ready?" Arthur came in after her, smiling at his children.

Charlie conjured something and threw it to Ron. Ron glared at his brother as he looked at the mistletoe in his hand. Charlie grinned. "Now we are." Harry gave a look to Ron. "Oh, what the hell." Ron murmured, throwing the mistletoe to his parents as he leaned in for a kiss to Harry. Harry smiled, going red as they kissed in front of the Weasley clan. "Oi!" Both boys parted to see Bill and Fluer in the doorway, looking shocked. Harry bit his lip as he heard Charlie laughing, the others soon joined. Bill gave a look to them telling them that they would talk later. Fluer gave them a small smile as she joined her husband on the loveseat. Ginny was by the tree with her presents, The twins and Charlie sat on the other couch, Arthur and Molly sat down in the other loveseat, Ron pulled Harry into his lap as he sat down in a large old arm chair.

They began to open presents, one of the highlights being the gift from Arthur and Molly to Bill and Fluer, with their own clock. The frame was painted gold with a bright blue face, with Fluer and Bill's pictures on it, with little words written in gold around the edge 'on vacation', or 'working', 'exploring', 'visiting family', among other things. Fluer squealed as she got a baby blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley. The twins gave everyone a package from their defensive line of products for protection from deatheaters. Ginny had gotten some gorgeous clothes from Fluer, a necklace from Bill that he had found in Egypt. Charlie had given the boys a book wrapped up, winking at them to tell them to open it later. Harry went pink as he thought about what kind of book it could be. Molly smiled as she brought out her clock. "Well, kids, I have one last present." She took a cloth off of the old Weasley clock. Everyone stared as they saw a picture of Harry join theirs, next to Ron, along with Fluer, next to Bill, and a tiny blank picture currently named 'the baby'. Molly smiled. "I want to officially welcome Harry and Fluer into the family…I also want to announce…I'm pregnant. Again." Ginny squealed, as did Fluer. "I'm going to be a big sister!" Fluer smiled brightly. "Our babies will be the same age! I am so 'appy!" Bill's jaw dropped. "What?" Fluer turned to him sheepishly. "I…I'm pregnant Bill." "Oh.." Bill grinned widely as he hugged his wife. The twins grinned. "We are going to spoil those kids rotten!" Harry was reeling. Babies….he smiled faintly as he felt Ron's arms go around his waist. Ron kissed his temple. "Isnt that wonderful Harry?" Harry nodded faintly.

Fred snorted. "Now what would really be the kicker is if Harry or Ron's pregnant!" Harry paled. "Is that even possible?!" He yelped. Everyone began to laugh. "No, Harry." Harry went pink. "Oh." Ron rolled his eyes at his sometimes clueless lover, handing him a heavily wrapped package. Harry opened it and gasped. He smiled at the photo album with pages that replenished themselves, and with it, was a camera. There were a few pictures already in it, copies of ones that Harry had lost, mostly those that were of Ron and himself. "Mum and Dad helped me get some of these.." He saw a few pictures of his parents, some of him and Sirius at Christmas last year…He felt his eyes start to burn. "Thank you." He hugged Ron tightly, going on his toes to kiss his cheek. He gave a package to Ron. Ron's eyebrows raised as he saw the thin gold bracelet. "I…saw it in my vault…it just seemed that it would seem perfect for you…" Ron stared at it, unmoving. "Ron?" Ron stood, taking the package with him. "I need to think for a while." Harry watched him go, worried. "What…what did I do?" He asked softly, looking confused. Molly sighed, going to him. "That was no ordinary bracelet Harry. I…suppose no one ever talked about it to you…that's a bonding bracelet. It's an old tradition, rings are more commonly used now, like the muggles…" Harry looked in the direction Ron walked in. "I…should talk to him." He ran out of the room. He saw Ron on the landing of the stairs, finger the bracelet as he looked out the window at the rising sun.

"Ron?" Ron looked at him. "Harry…do you know what this is?" Harry looked down. "Your mum just told me…I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…" Ron blinked. "You don't…want…" "No, I mean, I do, I just shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Ron looked down at the bracelet. "People will know…if I wear this." Harry tugged on his hand. "We….we're already bonded Ron…wearing that bracelet is just a symbol…if you don't want to wear it, you don't have to." Ron closed the box. "I'll keep it. And wear it when the time is right." Harry smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Ron." Ron kissed him softly.

Everyone returned back to Hogwarts.

Hermoine seemed cold to them now, she didn't even try to talk to Harry when he passed. Harry smiled as all the boys were back in the dorm for a new semester. Dean grinned widely. "You wont believe this, my little sister showed her first sign of magic…christmas day, she reaches for a stack of presents, they just zoom into her hands…" He laughed. "So, we're expecting a Hogwarts letter for her, she'd be starting next year." Ron grinned. "Hey, remember fluer delacour?" the boys nodded. "Well, her little sister will be coming here next year." Neville sprawled out on his bed. "Why doesn't she go to Buexbaxtons?" "Fluer married my brother, they're going to officially live here in England, of course, they will travel quite a bit, but Gabi will live with her sister and my brother while their parents go to New Zealand for the next few years on a missionary trip." Neville nodded slowly. Dean smiled. "Hey, maybe she'll be friends with my sister!" Seamus rolled his eyes. "Sisters are wacky. I saw my older sister drooling over a picture of you yesterday Harry." Harry went slightly pink. Ron laughed pushing him into the bed. "Tell your sister he's taken." Harry gave a look to Ron, warning him. Ron shut his mouth. "What? Our little Harry has a girl?" Harry went slightly pink. Ron bit his lip. "Um…what would you say…if Harry and I were together?" Neville grinned. "Mil owes me 12 galleons then." Seamus grinned. "Give us a kiss then!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys….erm, good going? I don't really know what to say." Seamus grinned. "Snog for us!!" Harry rolled his eyes, but obliged when Ron kissed him fully.

The door opened and Ginny squeaked. "I'm never going to get used to that, am I?" Ron looked at his little sister. "What are you doing here?" "Just came to warn you, Hermoine is looking for you." Ron sighed heavily. Seamus waggled his eyebrows at Ginny. "So, you know?" "How could I not, after seeing them together at Christmas, practically shagging-" "We were asleep!" Ron yelped, his face going red.

Seamus grinned. "Oh, you've shagged?!" Harry bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing at the expression on Ron's face. "Erk…" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on Ron, unless you want her to come up here?" Ron followed her quickly down the stairs.

Ron came back a little later, sighing heavily. "What is it Ron?" "It seems DD has asked the prefects to spread the word…each house has to make a calendar to fundraise for new quidditch uniforms…Hermoine said that Gryffindor is going to do a…" He looked down, slightly pink. "What?" Ron bit his lip. "She gave the idea to DD to have all boys in ours, saying if you were in it, that we'd raise more money." Harry thought about Ron's rather frayed looking uniform, and Ginny's too big one.. "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to do it too." Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I will. Colin will be taking pictures, Parvati will be with Lavender on the hair stuff, Hermoine is in charge of settleing everything, But Colin will end up choosing the layout…I can almost quarantee you will be on the cover." Harry rolled his eyes. "When will we start?" "We have three weekends for photo shoots." Harry sighed heavily. "Fine. Just…ugh." Ron chuckled.

One bright and early Saturday morning, Colin knocked on the door. "Rise and shine boys!" Harry sighed as he opened the door sleepily, still in his robes. "Colin…it's 6 in the morning."

Colin grinned widely.

"I know, evil, aren't I?"

The boys sleepily got dressed and went to the common room. All of the girls were down there, with a lot of bags of make up and hair supplies. Hermoine smiled at Ron as Parvati shoved him into one of the chairs, advancing with hair gel.

"Nooooo!!!"

Harry watched, somewhat amused, until Lavender had shoved him into another chair. Hermoine had waved a wand at his eyes, fixing his eyesight. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Harry narrowed his eyes. "You could have asked me first." He growled. Lavender was too busy staring at his eyes to say anything witty. Seamus and Dean were also playing dress up dolls, and Neville was surrounded by a rather large group of Ginny's friends, who thought the whole situation was hilarious. About an hour later, Harry looked very uncomfortable in his old weasley sweater from two years ago, so it was rather tight, and a pair of Ron's boxers (of course, no one knew they were ron's.), and a pair of white socks. "I don't see how people will want to buy a picture of me in my underwear." Harry murmured to Ron. Ron grinned widely at him. "Do you really want me to say anything to that?" "Not really." They had gone back to the dorm to take their first set of pictures. Seamus grinned as he jumped right on his bed, striking a pose. Harry laughed, as did the other as Colin rolled his eyes. "It's not that kind of a photo shoot seamus. Remember, this is for school?" Seamus stuck his tongue out at him.

Colin fiddled with his camera for a bit. "I'm using my muggle camera for this, since all the others will be using wizarding photos…I thought we could be a bit different." Ron nodded, thinking about the still photos in his and Harry's album. Hermoine left the room to go do something, and Colin glared at her as she left. "The girls thought it was demeaning…well, really just Hermoine to pose for pictures, so that's why you will have to do it…I mean, it is for quidditch." Ron sighed dramatically. "The sacrifices I make for the team…" Harry grinned, kneeling on the beb, wrapping an arm around a bed post. "Too bad I'm not on the team anymore…we could just forget the whole thing and I could donate the money-" No, you will not." Ron growled. "That money…is for you." Harry blinked at him, his eyes going soft. Colin clicked his camera. Dean and Seamus sprawled out on the floor, playing exploding snap, Neville by the window, tending to his plants, Harry and Ron playing chess on the bed. The typical Saturday, except they never did those thing in their underwear, or heavily made up.

Colin sighed as Hermoine came back into the room, throwing a trunk in the middle of the room. "Get dressed, we'll be going to the library next." All the boys glared at her back as she left. Harry took off his sweater, and looked through the trunk of clothes. Ron grinned from behind him and tackled him. The boys cheered him on as Harry squeaked. Colin raised his eyebrows as Seamus crowed. "Snog!" Ron's face went red as he bent down to kiss Harry fully. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, returning the kiss. Colin took a picture, grinning. He knew he wasn't going to put that in the calendar, but he thought the boys might like it…for themselves. Dean stumbled into the dresser as Seamus started to throw clothes around, trying to find something to wear. The photo album toppled over, but Colin caught it. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at the pages, then glancing over at the still kissing boys.

"Who took these pictures?"

Harry looked up. "I…I did. I..please don't tell Hermoine?" Colin waved his hand. "I wont. But…did you really take these? Ron looks great in them….did you use a timer to take these of yourself?" Harry nodded, getting up. Colin bit his lip. "Can…I show these to a friend of mine? He's a professional photographer, I think he might be interested in them." Harry went slightly pink as he flipped to a page with him and Ron playing quidditch. "Which ones?" "Just a few…none of the ones that show your scar. I want your identity, for now to be a secret…you look quite different without your glasses, and your hair long…." He trailed off, taking a few out, making copies, and putting them back in.

Everyone got dressed and went back to the library, where Hermoine was impatiently waiting for them.

"About time, I was wondering how long it would take you to get dressed. Girls?" They advanced with make up once more. Hermoine handed them some books. "Look like you're studying, serious like…ah pensive." Colin rolled his eyes. "We're not Ravenclaws Hermoine." She threw her hands in the air. "I was just trying to show a different side of the gryffindors that people don't see too often." Ron waggled his eyebrows. "I'll give them a side that they don't see too often." Harry hit his arm.

They went outside for the last part, in their uniforms, taking pictures by the lake, flying on the pitch, and as dusk was settling in, the forest. Harrry shivered, hugging himself as they walked in the crunchy snow. "We should go inside." Ron put an arm around his shoulders, Harry leaned into the warmth. They had been straggling behind the group, Ron leaned them against a familiar tree. "Remember this tree?" Harry nodded, smiling, as their cheeks touched, ice cold growing warm. Ron pulled down Harry's muffler slightly to kiss him softly. It began to snow lightly, white flakes dropping onto Harry's dark hair.

Colin had back tracked when he noticed the boys weren't with them. He paused as he saw the two, leaning against the tree, kissing. He took a picture, smiling. He couldn't wait for these to be developed.

Red bit her lip, reading the long missive from the council. She had to return, the clan was growing restless in her absence…She wrote them, asking for someone to come in her place. She looked down from her window, seeing the gryffindors coming across the lawn, bundled up, a familiar red head straggling behind, with another bundled up someone. She smiled. She would miss her boys.

After class, Red had asked them to stay behind. "I know we have had some fantastic classes so far, but I must go. Brian will be taking my place, he is also an old friend of Severus's, who is the only one here, besides you two, who know who he is." Harry leaned against the wall. "So, do you think he will be a good teacher?" Red grinned widely. "Not nearly as good as myself. Pretty good, more than acceptable for Hogwarts standards." Ron rolled his eyes. "Come Harry, let's leave the ham to it. Bye Aunt Red." She sighed as she watched him go.

She told Albus she had to leave for a family emergency, that a close friend of hers was more than happy to take her position.

Brian arrived the next night, after dinner.

Harry stared at the pictures Colin developed of he and Ron. "So…these defitiely wont be in the calendar?" "no. You can keep these to yourselves." Harry nodded, tucking the pictures away in his album. "Thanks Colin. They look wonderful. So, who's the bloke you're sending my photos to?" "A photographer for a muggle magazine. He's a squib, his name is Sam Shere. I haven't heard back from him yet, but I can tell you he will love the pictures."

Ron received a package, muggle post looking. He glanced at Harry, opening the letter that was on top. "Dear Mr. Weasley, I was rather surprised to get a letter from my friend Colin the other day with these wonderful pictures. I took the liberty of showing them to a few collegues of mine, they fell in love with them. Can you and your friend possibly arrange a time for us to meet? We are rather anxious to hear back from you. This is a strictly muggle magazine, so be careful about what you say. Thanks, Sam.

P.S, I've included them in a photography periodical, under an anonymous admission. Here's your copy.

Ron pulled out a thick glossy looking paperback book with rather large pages. He stared at the front cover. It was of him and Harry in his room back at the burrow, a few days after they had bonded, curling up together in a chair by the window, watching the snow fall. He smiled, putting it away for now. Harry gave him a curious look. "Later." He murmured. Colin grinned at them, holding up a similar package.

Colin grew frustrated in the library, late that afternoon. Hermoine was hovering over his shoulder as he laid out some of the pictures for the calendar, trying to find a layout. "Hermoine, please…give me some room? I'm trying to figure out…" "It's simple. Put the one of Harry on the cover, everyone will buy it-" Colin glared at her. "Hermoine, I took the pictures. I think I know what would look best on the cover. Leave me alone. Please." She huffed, finally leaving him.

He looked for the longest time at a picture of Ron flying, with Harry in the back ground, both in uniform, their gryffindor ties flying. Seamus and Dean were hovering above them, Neville below them, looking nervously down at the ground. He chuckled. He went to the next set of pictures, of the boys by the lake, playing around with the giant squid. He bit his lip as he went to the pictures he had taken in their dorm. He smiled at the picture of Harry and Ron giving each other a challenging look over the chess board. Then, one of them in the pillow fight. He decided to put that one on the cover.

The day came when all the calendars were unveiled. Classes had been cancelled for the excitement, Each house had a stack of calendars at the front of their tables. Harry grinned at the other calendars as he peeked at them. The Hufflepuffs had daringly had a swimsuit calendar, combined with fun food recipes, the layout in cheerful yellows and pinks. All the girls seemed to be stained a crimson red at the thought of being photographed almost half nude. The ravenclaws' calendar not only had astrological predictions, but school and holidays marked in the boxes, in sophisticated navy and silver layout, along with a study guide. The Slytherins' calendar had both boys and girls, but mostly feature Draco Malfoy, smirking empirously at the camera, surrounded by women. And Ginny Weasley sat right in his lap, smiling widely at the thought of being on the cover of the slytherin calendar. Which she was.

Ron stared at the cover of the gryffindor calendar. He and Harry were in the foreground, in their underwear, frozen in time as their pillows hit each other. The purebloods bought theirs quickly, curious about how the pictures could go still like that.

Hermoine looked smug as their stack went down quickly, arching an eyebrow as Colin brought out another stack from underneath the table, the copies diminishing. Gryffindor was clearly in the lead. Witch Weekly ended up buying the rights to the photos, asking to make a version of the calendar to be available to the public. The gryffindors grinned at the thought of having new quidditch robes, but also new brooms and equipment. DD sat at the Head table, twinking, thinking of the exposure the school could get.

It had been arranged for Harry and Ron to Portkey to Sam's office one late Friday afternoon, and for Colin to go with them.

FRENCH

They appeared in the office, looking sheepishly at Sam, who was startled. "I will never get used to Portkeys." He murmured, standing. He shook Ron's hand first. "You must be Mr. Weasley. Could tell, by that hair of yours… and who is this?" He shook Harry's hand. Harry went slightly pink. "Harry Potter." The man blinked at him. "Really…you look quite different than you did in your fourth year." Harry shrugged, looking down. "So, who took the pictures, I must say I was quite impressed with them…" Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry did." Sam nodded, looking thoughtful. "A friend of mine, the editor of the magazine I work for, will be here soon. She wants to give you both contracts to do an eight page spread…" Harry's jaw dropped. "What?" "It seems you both have the look she is going for…" The door opened, a blonde came in, wearing a cool business suit. "Ah, these are the boys. How darling! Let's have a look at you two…" She looked them up and down. "Are you both in school?" They both nodded. "How old are you?" "We're both 16, but I'll be 17 in a month." Ron said, tightening his grip around Harry's shoulders. "And you?" "This summer." "Hmm…I will have to get permission from your guardians.,," Harry froze. Ron gave him a small smile. "Actually, you don't need to. We're both been legally emancipated, but you could talk to my mum if you want to…" She gave out a ringing laugh. "Oh, you cheeky little thing, I do hope you have the paper work?" They glanced at each other, then to Sam. Sam gave them a small smile, then transferring it to her. "Annie, I'll get the paperwork in a few days. Don't frighten them." "So what are you names?" "Harry." "Ron." "Hmm…that will do. I want to start working right away, have you had any previous experience…" Colin spoke up. "We just did a school calendar, we had the largest profit sales…they were both on the cover." She grinned widely. "Fantastic. We will start shooting tonight. Do you need to notify your school?" Colin nodded. "I'll call them guys, I have to go back tonight anyways. Don't worry about it."

He winked at them, grabbing the portkey subtly as he left the room.

Harry and Ron gave each other a look as Colin left, leaving them with Annie and Sam. "So, follow me down the hall, we'll just put you into make up and do a few screen shots, test it out, then we can move on to the photo shoot." They nodded, following her and Sam down the hall. Ron stared at the bright lights from the camera equipment. "Are they powered by those eclectic things?" He whispered into Harry's ear. Sam stifled a smile as Harry nodded, rolling his eyes at his clueless frined. Annie gave a sharp whistle. A young looking man and an older woman came out. "Ah, these are the boys you were talking about Sam?" He nodded, pushing them forward. "Do your best. Harry has a scar, but I think it would be covered up easily with make up Jeanette." She moved forward, searching Harry's face. "I do not see…" Harry lifted his bangs. "Ah…how did it happen dear?" "A car crash." She tsked, shaking her head. "Alec, get the red haired one into shape, I will work on this one." She pulled Harry aside.

Ron eyed Alec warily as he pulled out some foreign looking things. "So…um, what are you going to do to me?" Alec grinned. "Well, first we are going to something with those eyebrows and lashes, make them darker slightly, pluck them, then maybe add some darker tones to your hair…hmm…"

On the other side of the partition, Harry was going through something similar. "You have beautiful eyes, I think we will do something accentuating that…and your hair-" "Don't cut it. I like it long." "As do I. I would never cut it. How long have you been growing it out?" "Um…a long time." She sighed as she brushed it out, spritzing it with conditioner. "You have split ends….you should really condition your hair…"

A little later, both of their eyes widened as Alec and Jeanette said the same thing.

"Okay, clothes off!"

Harry bit his lip. "All of them?" He said in a small voice. "Just down to your knickers dear, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Harry hugged himself, standing in the cold in just his snug black boxers. She looked him over once more. "I think we will bleach part of your hair." "What?" "I don't know. I'll ask Alec. Follow me." Harry followed her out to the main room, and stared at Ron in a dressing robe. His hair had darker auburn through it, with a tiny bit of gold on the top, the short dressing robe not hiding much. Ron grinned at him. "Still managed to get your knickers." Harry went pink as he moved closer to Ron as Jeanette and Alec talked about Harry's hair. "She wants to bleach part of it." Ron made a face. "No…I like it this way." "Me too." They both turned to Harry. "So, what do you think, should we bleach?" "No." Harry cried out. "I…like my hair this way. Anyways…it would be too noticeable at school…I don't want to get into trouble.." She nodded, sighing. "Well, as soon as school lets out, we have to try it, at least once." Harry nodded warily.

"Okay, now stand by the window, by that blank bit of wall, Ron you first." Ron smirked at Harry as he shouldered off the dressing gown, letting it fall behind him as he stood by the window. Harry couldn't help but stare. Alec took a few head and torso shots with a Polaroid, slipping it into Ron's file. "Now…Harry, we need to know if you will be uncomfortable doing any shots like this in the future…it will cut down on what you will be able to do, and it will be written in your contract on the limitations…" Harry bit his lip. "I…I'll do it. But only if Ron is there. I wouldn't feel right if he wasn't there." Jeanette glanced between them, a small smile on her face. "Are you…involved?" Harry nodded, looking down. She grinned widely, pushing him to Ron. "Alec, take some of them together, especially if they prefer to work together in the future."

Ron put his arms around Harry's waist from behind, Harry covered his arm with his own, their fingers intertwining. They both stared into the camera solemly. Ron smiled into Harry's hair as Harry put his head back on Ron's shoulder. Alec paused in his picture taking. "Could you both face each other? I want to get your height differences in their and a comparison between your builds."

They faced each other, not touching, but close enough to, eyes locked. Harry was still half a head shorter than Ron, even though it was the dead of winter, Ron's tan still hadn't faded. "Are you on a sports team?" Jeanette asked, looking at Ron. "Yep, Harry was too, until he was banned." She gave a curious look to Harry. "I got into trouble…I caused a fight with the opposing team." Alec chuckled. "Are we finished?" Ron asked, still staring into Harry's eyes. Alec nodded absentmindedly as he fiddled with the stack of polaroids. Ron grinned widely as he kissed Harry on the cheek. "Come on Kitten….are you cold?" Harry shivered slightly, nodded as he buried his face in Ron's neck. Ron pulled away as he wrapped the dressing robe around himself and Harry. "So, what now?" "We go to the shoot. Get dressed, meet us down the hall in half an hour." They walked down the hall with Alec and Jeanette, wondering what they would have them do next.

They walked into a room. It was decorated like a garden, flowers everywhere, fake green grass on the floor. The lighting looked quite natural. "We're going to be shooting for our spring collection." Annie announced, coming up from behind them. She smiled at the boys. "How did the practice go?" Alec smiled as he handed her the polaroids. She gasped, smiling widely. "They look amazing together…like they were made for each other, rather ordinary looking but extraordinary at the same time…they have that certain…I don't know what." She smiled at them, nodding. "Yes, you will do quite well for this shoot. Now, there's a room off to side, all the clothes are hanging up, labeled in numerical order of what I want you to wear. Get dressed quickly before we can start on make up and hair."

Harry looked dubiously at the lilac silk screened t-shirt and low riding snug jeans. He left his hair down, figuring they would know what to do with it. He walked out barefoot. He wiggled his toes in the fake grass as he walked up to the set. He sat on the swing, sighing as he waited for Ron and the others. He looked up to the ceiling to see cameras, even there. He arched an eyebrow, then closed his eyes as he started to swing. He leaned back, his legs up in the air. Harry felt someone grab the ropes behind him. He opened his eyes looking up to see Ron behind him, his feet on the swing, smiling down at Harry. Ron leaned in close, whispering. "They've already started taking pictures." Harry nearly turned his head, but Ron stopped his with a finger to his cheek. "Don't look. Look at me." Harry's eyes went soft as they swung in the dead silent room. Harry smiled as Ron jumped off, holding him up by the waist as he was in midair. He laughed as Ron pushed him from behind. He looked forward, his loose hair swinging in front of him, he could see the camera man taking pictures in front of him. He smiled widely, laughing.

He jumped off in midair, landing on his feet.

He looked over at Ron, who was wearing a blue t shirt to match his eyes, with faded cut off jeans. The camera man paused, moving forward, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm Phillip Andrews. I…I'm sorry for not warning you…" Harry smiled, waving it off. "It's alright. So…what would you like for us to do?" Phillip motioned for Ron to come closer. "Okay, we're going to sit you over on the bench for a bit, then we'll have you lie on the grass. Then you'll change outfits, do a bit of the same thing, and improvise. Just…act as natural as you can." Harry nodded, taking Ron's hand, walking to the bench.

As the photo shoot progressed, Annie watched from the sidelines. "They look great. Natruals. They're so young…but their eyes…there's something about them." Sam remained silent. He knew what it was. It was their power. Phillip gave them a break, as some assistants moved things around as the boys dressed into their last set of clothes. Philllip went over to Annie and Sam, looking at some of the photos on a screen. "Well? What do you think Phillip?" Annie asked, a small smile on their face. Phillip studied a shot.

Frozen in time, Harry was on his stomach on the bench, Ron was lying on the ground next to it. Harry's arm dangled off the side, his finger dragging over Ron's chest, Ron's hand had slid up halfway up Harry's forearm. Ron was looking up at Harry, Harry was looking into the camera, his hair falling slightly into his face, spilling over his shoulder and the edge of the bench.

He looked over to another picture, Ron grinning as he pushed Harry off the swing.

"They're great. Comfortable enough with each other…what's their background?" Annie looked to Sam. "Best friends since eleven. Harry is an orphan, Ron is one of seven, his familiy has practically adopted Harry." Alec added behind them. "They are involved. And by the looks of it, have been for a while." Annie smiled. "How sweet." Phillip looked at the pictures closer. "There's a bit of sadness to their eyes. Harry is an orphan you say?" Sam nodded. "His parents died when he was a baby, he…lived with his aunt and Uncle. They never cared for him much, that is what Colin told me." "Ah, your protégé." Phillip tapped a finger to his chin. "They have a certain charisma…do they play sports?" Alec nodded. "Do they have any formal training in dance or fighting?" "You'd have to ask them." Sam said slowly, usure of where Phillip was going with it. Harry came out of his dressing area with a pair of green short shorts on and an open button down shirt in pale blue. Ron wore a red tank top that rode up with a pair of loose fitting jeans.

"So…um, what do we do now?" "Lie on the grass, Ron in one direction, Harry in the other. Your heads next to each other." They lied down, looking up at the ceiling. Harry pulled out his hair over his shoulder, so that it would spread out on the grass. Ron lied next to him, their cheeks touching. They both smiled as they settled into the cushy grass. Phillip went to the screens, turning on the ceiling cameras. "Alright, Harry, look right into the camera…good, good, Ron, glance at him out of the corner of your eye, smile a bit, just you…yes…hold it." He took a few shots. "Okay, Harry, look into his eyes." He snapped a few more. "Okay, I'll zoom out a bit to feature the clothes…" Things went quiet for a moment as the cameras moved, the boys still. "You can move…improvise a bit." Ron sat up, leaning up on his elbow, looking down at Harry, grabbing a fistful of black hair.

Harry smiled up at him, putting a hand on his elbow. Ron chuckled as Harry leant into his touch, closing his eyes. Phillip blinked as he swore he saw something around them on the screen, for just a moment. Ron sat up, leaning back on his hands. Phillip moved on to his hand held camera and shot them from the side as Harry sat up also. He smirked as he subtly touched his finger to Ron's, locking eyes. Ron smirked as he pulled Harry into his lap, so the smaller boy would straddle him. Then, at the right moment, they looked right at the camera at the same time. Ron's hand had moved to the small of his back, Harry's fingers had found their way to the back of Ron's hair, Ron's head pressed into the hollow of Harry's neck. Ron closed his eyes, smiling faintly as he could hear Harry's heart. Harry looked down at him, his hand going to his shoulder, sliding down the bare arm. Ron opened his eyes, looking up, brushing Harry's bangs away from his eyes.

"Stop." Annie murmured. Phillip blinked, his fingers sore from all the shots he had gotten in just moments, seemingly. She cleared her throat. "Take a break. I think you're done for today." Ron sat up straighter, Harry stood, pulling Ron up with him. "Is that it?" Phillip nodded numbly, somewhat subdued. "I…you did fantastic, and you work great together. We have more than enough shots. This…would really help my portfolio, would you mind if I used some?" "We don't mind." Harry said softly, smiling. Ron pulled him into his arms from behind by the waist. "I think you both should really start doing some serious work…we will start a portfolio with you, get you some more jobs…and Harry?" Harry looked up at Sam. "Take some more pictures, send them to me, okay? The periodical really loved your work." Phillip's jaw dropped. "Now I know where I've seen them…they were on the cover…" He looked speechless as he looked to the dark haired boy. "You took those photos?" Harry nodded, going pink. "That one on the cover was shortly after I got the camera Ron gave me. We have a whole album…I'll bring some next time." Harry said softly. Phillip looked like he wanted to ask something. "I…Alec said you play sports." Ron nodded. "Do either of you have training in dance…you move so gracefully, or maybe in fighting?" Harry looked over at Ron. Ron nodded. "We…are quite skilled at fighting…Harry taught me and a few others…to fight." Harry lowered his eyes. "People need to protect themselves, you know?" Phillip looked thoughtful. "Try to take a few pictures of you fighting, in action, to see your body movements…action shots are always interesting." Harry nodded.

"We…need to get back to the school before anyone finds out we're gone…" Annie raised an eyebrow. "They do not know you are gone?" Harry bit his lip. "Rather strict rules…the Headmaster is rather over protective of me." "Ah, well, make sure to get permission from a professor next time." Harry nodded, taking Ron's hand as they left to get dressed.

A month later, the boys stared down at the magazine. "Wow…we look…" Harry blushed. "We look like real models." Ron smiled. "Did you see the look on Colin's face when he looked at the magazine?" Harry grinned. "They gave us another note." Harry read it. "They want us for another meeting. But we'll be on location." Ron looked curious. "They say to just come as we are, I suppose they mean our uniforms. Well, I suppose we'll have to go." "When?" "This weekend." "For how long?" Harry blushed. "The entire weekend. I don't know how we are going to hide it that we're gone." Ron looked thoughtful. "I'll ask mum if she can convince DD to let us 'visit' for a weekend. We'll have to show her the pictures though, but she'll be happy that we're working." Harry held out another slip of paper, then two, his eyes going wide. "Ron…here's our check…wow." Ron looked at the figures. "It's muggle money Harry…" "Oh, right, well, in Galleons, it's about…800. Each. You should really open a vault." Ron shook his head, moving closer to a whisper (They were in the library), "What's mine is yours." He murmured. Harry smiled faintly as Ron kissed him. He knew they were hidden by the bookshelves, that is why they chose the place. But they hadn't counted on the sad brown eyes at the end of the isle.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" They both sprung apart to see Hermoine stomping angrily towards them, tears in her eyes, a sneer on her face. Ron stood, wide eyes. "Hermoine…' "How could you!? How could…you be one of them? With him!?" She pointed angrily at Harry. Harry looked up at her sadly. "Hermoine…please.." "DON'T TALK TO ME YOU LITTLE….ARGH! Just leave me alone!" She cried out, running out of the library.

Apparently though, no one had heard still by dinner. She wasn't a dinner. The boys packed a small bag for the weekend, flooing to the burrow. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly, noticing she had gained a bit of weight around the middle. "Harry dear, do be on your best behavior…I am proud of both of you…" She kissed their cheeks as they activated the portkey into Sam's office.

"Ouch…" Harry groaned as he stood. Sam stood, eyebrows raised at them.

"Your uniforms make me rather glad I didn't get to go to Hogwarts." Ron snorted as he stood. "So, why did they want to see us 'as is'?" Sam shrugged. "Designers are weird people. But they want you for another shoot, and want you to go to a fashion show with them. Fashion week is coming upon us soon, so they want you both to be prepared and learn how to work a runway." Both boys paled. "What?" Sam waved it off. "Don't worry, you've already dealt with large crowds before, and cameras, it shouldn't be something new…"

Sam trailed off as he picked up a black messenger bag. "Well, shall we? I'm supposed to take you to London tonight, we'll have a bit of a launch, you'll stay in a suite, then we'll get up early tomorrow for the shoot. After that, we'll go to a show, where you study some of the others." They both nodded, minds going a mile a minute.

They were in London as the sky grew dark, dropping off their bags at the hotel, Sam turned to them. "We'll be going to a club, but they wanted you in your uniforms…." Harry made a face. Ron shrugged. "Well, they aren't horrible looking…" He smiled at Harry's gryffindor sweater vest and white button down shirt underneath, untucked and unbuttoned slightly around the collar, with their black school pants pleated and hanging neatly over his black school shoes. His shirtcuffs were unbuttoned, leaving his sleeves to fall partly over his hands. He sighed resignedly at Harry's tightly pulled back hair and his glasses. "It's not like we'll be taking pictures anyways." Harry murmured, eyeing Ron's untucked shirt and loosened gryffindor tie, rather wrinkled around the edges where he had rolled up the sleeves. He wore his pants much tighter, since he growing slightly out of them, but Harry didn't mind that at all, and told him so on an almost daily basis.

They arrived to a posh looking club, there was a line waiting outside. Sam just showed the bouncer his card, and he and the boys were let right in. Ron stared wide eyed at the club. "I've never been to a place like this before…I didn't think it could get any better than the slytherin common room." He whispered. Harry grinned, intertwining his hand with Ron's. Annie, Alec, Jeanette, and Phillip were already there, talking with a man in a flashy looking top and jeans. Sam whispered to them. "The man sitting with the others is Luc Van Morgan, he is the designer of the line you'll be working with, be careful what you say." Both boys nodded and followed Sam to the table. Annie grinned widely at their clothes. "I always wondered what proper boarding school uniforms look like…fantastic, so adorable!" She held out Harry's sweater vest. Harry smiled. "Well…it's a uniform, nothing much to us." She rolled her eyes. Alec looked at the clothes. "What school do you go to anyway?" Sam spoke up. "A school for the gifted, in Scotland." Their eyes turned curious. "How did you get all the way here with out missing any classes?" Annie asked. Ron shrugged. "My mum let us 'come home' for the weekend. They let us out early." She smiled. "And when will we be meeting your mum?" Ron glanced at Harry. "Well…" Harry spoke up. "She knows about all this, it's just she isn't very familiar with London…and she's also pregnant…again. No condition to be traveling around too much." Ron smothered a laugh. Luc was pushed to the front by Jeanette. "Boys, this is Luc. Luc, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, they are the ones we told you about…" Luc nodded thoughtfully as he looked them both up and down. Everyone ordered their drinks, Harry had water, saying he didn't like alchohol, and Ron decided that getting drunk wouldn't be safe when they were out like this. Jeanette smiled widely at them. "Ever been to a dance club before?"

They both shook their heads. She squealed, the others stared at them. "What? We're always at school." Ron said indigantly, looking out to the dancing crowd. Annie grinned. "Let the boys have their fun while we talk business." She waved them off. Ron dragged Harry to the dance floor. Harry laughed as Ron picked him up and twirled him around. He turned Harry so that Harry's back was to him. He smiled into his neck wrapping an arm around his hips as he pulled the ponytail out, letting his hair fall down. Harry leaned back into him as they began to dance.

Annie smiled thoughtfully at her boys as they danced together. She blinked in the second that Harry had taken his hair down, going immeadiately from two friends having fun, to something…more. Alec and Phillip stared also. "Wow….that was quite a sudden change." Luc said, taking a sip of his drink. "I see what you mean. They look perfect together. But I wonder if they could do this. I mean, I know it's very last minute…do you think they could pull it off?" Sam smiled. "They can do anything together."

Harry closed his eyes, sliding a hand up to the back of Ron's head as Ron began to kiss his neck, rolling his head back to a shoulder. He bit his lip as Ron pressed tighter against him in the darkened crowd. Ron began to whisper in his ear. "Even if they think we're all wrong for this in the end…you'll always be my beautiful Harry." Harry groaned as Ron nipped his ear lobe.

The group stared with wide eyes. "I knew they were…dating…I didn't think they had been…together…" Annie said thoughtfully. Alec smirked. "When we did the Polaroid test shots, I knew they had seen each other before, you could tell by the way they reacted." Jeanette snorted into her drink. "Harry will only undress if Ron is there. Rather self conscious." Sam nodded. Luc stared at them over the rim of his drink. "And look at them now. Making out on a dance floor, just like regular hormonal teenagers." "Gay teenagers." Annie added. "Well, that too." He added. He looked at them carefully. "Well, as long as they are together, we can take more risks with them, since they are…experienced with each other and feel more at ease in certain situations than others would." They all nodded.

Ron glanced at the group out of the corner of his eye. "They're staring at us Harry." He lips brushed Harry's ear lobe. Harry turned around to face him, grinding his hips against Ron's, pushing him closer by the small of his back and the back of his neck. "Let them stare." Harry whispered fiercely as he pulled Ron into a bruising kiss.

"Woah." Jeanette whispered. "That…is hot." Annie said with a wide grin. Luc smiled. "Well, they certainly have the moves. I think with a bit of formal training, they'll be fantastic. Have them come tomorrow at six." He hugged Annie goodbye before he left. Phillip already had his small camera out and had been taking pictures. "Did Harry bring his album?" "They brought some of their pictures. But they left them at the suite. I'll tell them to bring them tomorrow morning."

They returned to the hotel, and Harry looked the huge bed. "Ron…" Ron grinned at him, pulling him to the bed. "Hmm…" "I suppose you must be thing along the same lines I am." "Of course. We haven't done anything in forever…" "What with Seamus coming to 'check in on us lovebirds' and all that rot." Harry giggled as Ron dropped him to the bed.

Ron pulled off his pants , then Harry's. Harry smiled up at him as Ron straddled him. "Ron…" Ron looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Ron smiled, kissing him sofly as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt. "I love you too."

They woke up the next morning and got dressed in jeans and weasley sweaters. Harry picked up his album as they walked out the door and down the hall. They had charmed all the photos to look normal to muggles, and took out anything that had quidditch, magical creatures, or anything that would give them away as wizards. Harry handed phillip the album as they came onto the set. Luc was in the corner, looking through a rack of clothes. Harry looked around the suite, which was rather familiar, and to the bed. He blushed, thinking about what he and Ron had done the night before on the very similar looking bed.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder, following his gaze. "Rather tempting, isn't it?" Ron grinned. Harry rolled his eyes. Luc smiled at them. "Good Morning boys. So, are you ready to make some fantastic photos?" Both boys grinned. "So…what do you want us to do?" "Get dressed, Jeanette is set up in the bathroom, she'll do your makeup there, then we can start." Luc handed them some clothes from the rack and they went to change. Harry smiled down at his pants that were snug around the hips, leaving the top buttoned undone and the black tank top. Ron had another pair of jeans, but this time looser, dangling dangerously off his hips, with no shirt. Harry fanned himself. "Why is it so hot in here?" He asked Jeanette as they came in. Jeanette sighed as she set up her make up case. "They want it to be that way. Turned up the heat, so to speak, for the camera." She sat Harry down as Ron watched in the doorway as she started to work on him.

"But why?" Ron crossed his arms. She gave him a wry look. "Hot and sweaty. That's the look Luc wants apparently." Harry made a face, Jeanette tapped the end of his nose. "Don't move." She tilted his head back. "Close your eyes." Harry closed his eyes as she began to put black eyeshadow on, then a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and grease after cleaning up his eyebrows a bit. She dusted some color onto his cheekbones and put gloss on his lips. "Up, Come on over Ron." Ron sat down after Harry moved. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. Ron winced as Jeanette cleaned up his eyebrows. "Stop fussing." She put some bronzer on his skin here and there. She glanced over at Harry. "Pull your hair out of that dratted ponytail and brush it out while I work on Ron's hair." Harry nodded. She ruffled the red head's hair, making it look rather windswept. "Hmm…it'll do. For now." She smiled as she saw Harry brushing out his long hair.

"I'm going to start packing up, you two go to the others in the main room." They went out, Phillip smiled widely at them. "Fantastic." Annie wasn't there, as she was in a meeting for the magazine. Ron watched Jeanette leave the bathroom with her case. It seemed that they had been busy while the boys were getting ready, they had mussed up the bed, the clothes that were on the rack were now all on the floor, much to Luc's dismay. "Okay, we'll start in the bathroom and work our way from there." The boys went into the bathroom, it got rather crowded with Phillip and his equipment. Luc and Sam stood outside the doorway, Jeanette looking over their shoulders.

"Okay, Ron, sit on top of the counter, by the sink, your back to the mirror." Ron jumped onto the counter, his head hitting the glass with a soft thud. "Okay, and Harry, stand in front of him…do what feels right." Harry smiled and moved towards Ron, spreading the red head's legs apart and moving between them. Phillip began to take photos as Harry slid a hand up Ron's chest to rest on his shoulder, the other going up a jean clad thigh to rest on a hip. Ron looked down at him as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They moved slowly, carefully, so Phillip would have time to get the shots he wanted. Harry's hand slid down from Ron's shoulder to his arm, to his hand. Harry smiled as he leaned in to whisper in Ron's ear. "Don't freak out." Ron looked at him Curiously as Harry kneeled down, trailing one hand on his chest, lying his head on his thigh and looking right to the camera as he wrapped a hand around Ron's leg.

Everyone stared. Luc sputtered. "What on earth is he planning to do?" He hissed to Jeanette. Harry looked up, putting both hands on the inside of Ron's thighs. Ron smiled down at him and put his hands on either side of Harry's head, bringing his chin up. Harry gave him a wistful smile. Ron pulled the other boy up slightly, so that his head was in the middle of his chest, hugging him tightly around the shoulders with one arm as Harry pressed his cheek to Ron's abs, looking up slowly for a moment, then to the camera.

Phillip cleared his throat. "Ah…okay, Harry, why don't you sit on the edge of the tub or the toilet, Ron, sit on the floor beside him." Jeanette and Luc gained their breath back, Sam just hid his smile. Harry sat on the toilet, pulling Ron to sit by his legs.

They continued to shoot in the bathroom, then moved on to the main room. "Okay, go to the window Ron, we'll get some shots of you alone for a bit, Harry, why don't you get a drink, okay?" Harry drank some water as he watched Ron by the window, looking perfect. He smiled, lying on his stomach on the bed. Before he knew it, he had dozed off. Ron chuckled as he looked to the others. "Sorry…I must have tired him out last night." Luc chocked on his water bottle. Ron sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Harry, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped, looking very serious. Phillip took a photo. "Keep doing that…that looks great." He moved slightly to get a view of Harry on the bed sleeping behind him as well. Ron looked up from the floor to the camera.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled as he saw Ron with his back to him.

Phillip and Ron both froze as a pair of hands appeared on Ron's shoulders, sliding down his arms. Ron looked behind him to see Harry slipping to sit behind him, his legs on either side of his. They both looked to the camera, one arm holding Ron diagonally across the chest possessively, the other on his hip. Harry pressed a kiss to Ron's temple.

Ron turned around and pounced. "Don't freak out." He whispered.

Luc was in too much shock to say anthing at first as Ron flipped Harry over on his stomach and moved behind him, bending him over, with Harry up on his knees, one hand on his hip, the other pulling his head back by the hair.

"Okay…this is a fashion magazine…we cant…" Luc sputtered. Phillip stopped in his picture taking, a wide smile on his face. "Boys…we need to tone it down a bit, Luc is going to have a heart attack." Both boys chuckled. Ron let go of Harry's hair and hip, just falling on top of him languidly. They stared into the camera as Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

The boys dressed in their street clothes as Phillip turned to the screens to look at the photos. He and Luc stared for the longest time.

"It's even better than before…" "They look fucking hot." Jeanette murmured, making them both jump. They hadn't even known she was behind them. She smiled. Sam looked thoughtfully at the photos, wondering what would happen if any of them would ever happen to pop out into the wizarding world. They heard the shower come on from the bathroom. "Arent the boys supposed to be getting dressed?" Sam asked. Jeanette turned to the bathroom, the door was still open.

They peeked inside. Both boys were kissing in the shower, still fully dressed. The shower curtain still wide open. Luc gasped. "My clothes!" Phillip grinned as he got a few shots in before the boys realized they were there. Harry's eyes widened as he saw them in the doorway. Ron chuckled as he pulled up Harry's shirt. "Forget them Harry. They will leave when it is appropriate. Phillip will get his shots in. And you look fucking hot." Harry closed his eyes, feeling Ron peel off his shirt over his head.

The others left when the boys had glared at them to leave, and so they did, rather hastily.

Luc pouted at the wet clothes they handed to him a little later after they had gotten out of the bathroom. "Sorry Luc." Harry said softly. "I…didn't think about the clothes…" Luc sighed. "Well, you should. And you will next time. Warn me so I can get several sets…okay?" They both nodded.

They went across town to go to the catwalk where they would be the next morning. STILL FRENCH

"I'm so sorry boys to spring it on you like this…we weren't planning on moving you onto doing the shows for some time, but Luc really needed some boys with your coloring, as his dark haired one moved away to America for a family emergency, and the red head is in rehab…" Sam said as they walked into the auditorium. Phillip waved goodbye. "I have to go and get these developed and printed for tomorrow, I'll see you lot then." He ran off in a hurry, hoping to get started on his work. Luc led them backstage, where a crew was setting everything up. They saw a blonde girl, about the same height as Ron, pretty, but a little on the thin side. "Slyvia…I am so glad you could be here at the last minute…" They both talked in hushed whispers for a moment. She turned to them. "So…you boys are new…we'll Luc just asked me to show you the ropes. Come on follow me." They followed her up a short set of stairs to the stage. "Okay, some people are naturals, they can pose and look picture perfect and all that rot in front of a camera, but when you're up here, it's totally different. You have to be able to move, and look good while doing it too, and make sure the clothes are the main focus."

She looked them up and down. "Luc…cant we get them into something they might wear tomorrow?" Luc sighed heavily. "Just…don't get them soaked again." He chastised, before going off to get some clothes. While he was gone, Slyvia looked at them. "Okay, let me show you how you're supposed to do it." She went to the center of the platform and started walking out to the catwalk, shoulders squared, head held high, one leg in front of the other, strutting. She got to the end, paused for a moment, turned, paused, and walked back up the same way. The group that sat in the auditorium ignored her, going to their paperwork."That's pretty much it, but it's all about the attitude. It depends on what you're modeling and the look you're going for."

Luc came back with their clothes. "Get dressed, and Ron, you can go first." Slyvia just stood there while Ron yanked off his shirt. Harry looked uncomfortably at her. "Ron…" Slyvia laughed. "Hey, backstage, everyone dresses in front of each other, to save time, it's not like I haven't seen any of it before." She grinned as she turned to talk to Luc. They dressed quickly.

Ron wore a bright red tshirt with a pale blue design silk screened onto it with black pants and a silver chain and black boots. He ruffled up his hair, smiling over at Harry, who was buttoning up his shirt. It was pale pink, and paired with it was a charcoal blazer and pants, the pant legs were loose so that they moved as you walked. Ron moved to the center of the platform.

Harry stared as Ron strutted down the catwalk, shoulders squared, head held high. He was instantly reminded of Ron on the Pitch, right before the game. He grinned as Ron paused at the end of the catwalk, where a small group of people were, by the looks of them, the people who were setting up the show, and he jerked his head around sharply as he turned, walking away. Ron grinned at Harry as he approached, arching an eyebrow. "How'd I do?" Harry grinned, winking. "Good. Let's see if I can do it better." He walked to the center, glancing down. He squared his shoulders, thinking of facing off Voldemort, looking defiant, head held high, not going down with out a fight. He started to walk forward.

"Who is that kid?" Sarah Brown asked with wide eyes, clutching her clipboard. An older man looked thoughtful. "Must be one of Luc's new kids. He looks…sort of familiar." A blonde stiffened next to him. "Holy crap, look at his eyes." They all stared up at him as he came forward, his steps in line, looking to the back of the auditorium. His eyes seemed to glow in power…it sort of made them feel weak in his presence. He had a serious, solemn look on his face, his hair falling away, down his shoulders in soft waves. He approached the end of the runway, he put his hands in his pockets, wishing he could have his wand on him, not stuck in the pocket in his other set of clothes were backstage, pausing as he just happened to look down at the group that were sitting huddled together with clipboards and paperwork, he looked at them, dropping his eyes, remembering the people who he was going to save by becoming a murderer. He looked back up through his lashes, and with a sharp turn, he made his way back, his hands still in his pockets, his hair swishing behind him.

The group sat there, slowly letting out the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. "That was intense." Sarah said softly. "Who is that kid?" "He'll be here tomorrow." A voice sounded behind them. It was Sam. They all turned to him. "You know him?" The older man asked. "Yes…I'm sort of helping him and his friend start out in all this…tomorrow will be their first show." "Ah, the red head? He was cute." She smiled. Sam sat down, looking thoughtful. "They'll both be here tomorrow. So…what did you think? It was their first time walking….Steve?" The older man smiled. "They looked great. I can hardly believe they haven't done this before. Are they formally trained in dance…acting…do you have a resume for them?" Sam looked striken. "Oh…no I haven't. I'll make some up before tomorrow though. But, to answer your question, no, they are not trained in acting, nor in dance, but they both have played sports, and are skilled duelists." "Like sword fighting?" Sam cleared his throat. "Sort of." He smiled. "They prefer to work together. You could talk to them tomorrow after the show, if you would like. I'll send along their portfolio with their resumes." MORE FRENCH

Sarah Brown spoke up. "Make sure you have copies. Those boys will be a smash tomorrow. I want them for my agency." Sam grinned. "Annie's claimed them for the magazine already under contract, you'll have to talk to her." They all stared. "They already have a contract…for Le Style?" Sam laughed. "Yes, the first day that I met them. A mutual friend showed me some work that he had done with them, along with some of the photos that Harry had taken…the dark haired one." Steve looked over at the whispering boys with Slyvia and Luc, still on stage, out of earshot. "He is a photographer?" "Not really. He could be, with some training, he has a good eye. He's been published already, check the cover of last month's 'Photography Now'." Steve's eyes widened. "That's where I recognized them from…I remember thinking that they looked quite photogenic…it's hard to believe he took those photos."

Sam stood. "I'm just warning you now though…one boy wont work with out the other. If you need one, but not the other, forget it." They all nodded, looking thoughtful as he walked away.

The next morning, the boys arrived backstage. It was chaos. Sam had told them about what had been said about them, and they had worked on their resumes and head shots the night before. They looked at the empty corner of the stage with a small table and mirror. Luc had already thrust some clothes into their hands as soon as they had gotten there, so they began to get dressed. They had arrived made up, saving a bit of time.

They had come through the back way, so they didn't get to see how the stage was set up or anything.

People began to get in line to start the show. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kitten. Everything will be okay." Harry nodded faintly as they walked out together (everyone walked out in pairs). They paused in the wings as the others walked back. Harry peeked out slightly. "Oh merlin. They have huge blow ups of us out there from the shoot yesterday." Ron smirked, pulling him back in time as a black haired girl arched an eyebrow at them as she returned. They walked out in unison, their steps perfectly in line. The crowd went slightly quiet.

Harry wore a black long sleeved linen shirt that opened up in the front, dropping down to the floor, it was billowing behind him, much like his robes, embroidered designs making their way up the panels. He wore pants with the same material and color, his hair was pulled back loosely with a strip of the same fabric. He was barefoot. Ron wore something similar in white, fitting tight across his chest, but it looked good that way on him. They turned in the same moment, both glancing inwards out onto the crowd filled with flashing cameras, then glanced at each other, smirking. They walked back up the cat walk.

They switched outfits several times, doing something similar. The show ended, and the boys walked out into the crowd with the other models. They smiled inwardly as quite a number of people made a beeline for them, handing them their cards. Sam pushed his way through the crowd, waving to them as he came up, only a few copies of their resumes left. "I have two copies left, and they are for you. I sent everyone who didn't get a resume to give their cards to you…" He trailed off as he saw the number of cards in their hands. "Um…wow." Both boys grinned, taking their resumes. Harry recognized an older man and a young woman from the day before approaching them.

"Ah, you both looked great today, congratulations on your show." The woman shook their hands. "I am Susan Brown, director and scout at the Hilde-Brown talent agency. I under stand you already had a contract with Le Style…" They both nodded. She held up her own copy of their resume and head shots, a photo of each of them alone, and one of them together. "Very impressive resumes boys…very nice. You'll build it up in no time… just be sure to call me." The older man rolled his eyes, smiling as he shook their hands. "Steven Rothstien. I work for an British theatre company, we did all the stage production work here today…I under stand you two are brits?" Ron grinned. "Born and raised." "You speak French quite well." Harry shrugged, blushing as Ron put an arm around his shoulders. "Harry's always been pretty talented…in lots of things." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron grinned. "Shut up Ron." Sarah smiled at them. "You two are very cute together. Best friends?" She asked lightly. Ron smirked. "Lovers. Best Friends. Whatever you want to call it." He winked at Harry. Harry blushed even deeper.

The others glanced at each other, then up to the photos hanging blown up on the walls. The boys looked up also, since they hadn't before.

One was of Ron by the window, one hand on the wall, the other stuck in his pocket, looking rather moody.

Another was of Harry in the bathroom, up on the counter, his cheek and shoulder to the mirror, with one arm up on his knee.

The last one was of them together in the shower, looking at the camera, clothes soaked, looking right into the camera unfazed.

"Oh wow." Harry murmured. Sam smirked as he handed Sarah and Steven a copy of one of the other pictures, this one of Ron on the counter, hugging Harry to his chest, both looking at each other.

"Oh…this looks great." Sarah said, a smile on her face. She glanced at their resume, to a part she just noticed. "You both are only sixteen?" Ron smiled. "I'll be seventeen next week." "Are you still in school?" They both nodded. She frowned slightly. "would you be willing to be tutored instead of going to school, you could get a lot more work done that way." Both boys shook their heads.

"Sorry. We cant quit. We go to a gifted school…" Harry lowered his eyes. "My parents went there. I want to stay there…they're dead, you see." Sarah got a sad look in her eyes. Ron squeezed his shoulder, smiling slightly. "Anyways, mum would kill us if we quit. Maybe we can wait…just work on the weekends and holidays like we are now." Harry smiled at her. "But if our plans change, we'll let you know." He gave a look to Ron, telling him that they would talk later.

Harry and Ron arrived back to the burrow late that afternoon. Molly smiled at them. "So, how did everything go? Fantastic…mum, look at the muggle ce got." He handed her the check from before, and the ones that they had received earlier that day from Luc and Sam. She stared at it. "Ronnie dear, you know I don't know muggle money very much." Harry smiled. "That one from the magazine gives us about 800 galleons each. The one from Sam, about 500 galleons each, and this one, from a muggle designer, Luc, gives us about 1200 Galleons each." Her eyes went wide. "That's about as much as your father makes in a year." She said faintly, sitting down quickly. "You should open an account sweetie…save the money." Ron looked down. He looked to her slowly growing stomach. "I will give you and dad some of it. Half. For the baby." Her eyes went wide. "No…" "Please mum, I want to help…the twins buy you stuff all the time…." Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. "I…not half." "25 percent?" "Five percent." She said shortly. Harry hid a smile. "Ten percent, and I wont go any lower mum. That's…5, 000 galleons." Harry smiled. "Five time as much as my triwizard earnings." She looked at him. "What did you do with that money anyways dear?" Harry flushed. "Gave it to the twins for their shop. All of it." She stared at it him. "You're such a sweetheart sometimes, Harry dear." She kissed his cheek. She looked to Ron, smiling. "I suppose I should tell you, I haven't told your father yet, but I'm going to burst if I don't tell someone." Ron smirked. "You'd burst anyways…I mean, what is it mum?" She glared at it him, but her face softened. "I'm having triplets." Ron's jaw dropped, Harry sputtered. She grinned. "And what's more, they're all girls!" She clasped her hands together. "Finally, Arthur wont brag about the majority of the sexes…" She looked down. "I do hope he takes it well." "Of course he will…um…mum, where are you going to put them?" "In Bill and Charlie's old room. When the boys visit, they can take Percy's and the twins' old room."

She hugged them tightly. "Don't worry boys." Ron looked worried. "Mum…I can help…these people, these people want us to work for them, and we have tons of offers, see?" He held out a whole bunch of cards to her. "We can get a lot of work…I bet even better money too…" She looked at him shrewdly. "What's the catch?" "We'd have to leave Hogwarts." "No! Absolutely not! It's not safe for you to be out of Hogwart's protection, no, you are not leaving school….finish your schooling, don't be like the twins Ron…please?" She asked softly, looking down. "I know…we'll need the money….but we'll make it. We always do." Her voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "Mum…me and Harry still have more than a year left, Ginny, two years…the babies would be born by next fall…Please, Harry and I are smart enough…if we train hard, we can take our NEWTS by the end of this year. I know we can. I…we want to help." Harry nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "You've always been like a mum to me. I…would like to help." She sighed heavily. "I will talk to Arthur. He will want you to both stay in school…" She looked up at them with watery eyes. "But…if you can take your NEWTS early..we might consider it." She ran a hand through Ron's hair. "Go on, go back to Hogwarts, I'll write soon." She smiled at them before they flooed away.

Time passed, and every moment they weren't doing extra classwork for their NEWT prep, they were working with the others on the war, or making plans for when they needed to work.

It was two weeks before term ended.

The boys had told the muggles they had tests coming up, that they wouldn't be taking any work for the next three weeks. Harry smiled down at Ron, lying in bed late one night. Ron yawned. "I'm so tired….we've been working so hard." Harry smiled. "Yes we have. But it will be worth it." He dropped his eyes. "Voldemort is planning to attack the school." Ron gasped. "What?" "I had a vision…the other night while you were in detention with Filch. He'll be here the day after tests are over." Ron looked at him for a moment. "You aren't stopping him…are you." Harry shook his head. "I…I'm ready Ron. I….want him gone." Ron put an arm around his shoulder. "Kitten…you know I will be right beside you." Harry nodded, kissing Ron deeply. "I know. I love you Ron." Ron smiled. "I love you."

Harry glanced over at Ron as they took their NEWTS. They sat in the back of the classrooms, trying to be unnoticeable, but all the seventh years stared at them as they saw them, wondering why on earth would Harry Potter and Ron Weasley take the tests a whole year earlier. DD looked at them icily as they walked out of the classroom on the last test. "What are you trying to pull? You are sixth years, you cannot take the test…" Ron smirked at him. "We just did." The testers filed out of the room. Tofty smiled brightly at DD. "I figured this was your grand idea, the boys did fantastic on their practicals, better than I have seen in many years…I cant wait to see your essays boys." He gave them a wink as he walked away. DD sighed heavily and just walked away. The boys grinned at each other behind his back.

That night, Harry looked around the common room at everyone celebrating the end of year tests beind over. Ron smiled weakly at him across the room. He knew Ron understood. Harry had sent the letters out to their allies days ago, and once again, hours ago. They would be prepared. Ron held out his hand as they went up the stairs. They walked up them together.

"Harry…" Hmm…" Harry was undressing for the night, Ron was over by his own bed, pulling off his pants. "Could…could we sleep together tonight?" Harry smiled, pulling down his covers. Ron kissed him once they lied down. Harry held onto him tightly. "I've known that this was coming for a long time…but I'm still so scared." He whispered. Ron ran a hand through Harry's hair. "No worries Harry. Don't…think about the war right now. Think…think about us. What we'll have to look forward to once the war is over."

Harry smiled.

They woke the next morning. Harry saw Neville sitting up in his bed already, staring at the letter in his hands. "He'll be here today Nev. You better get ready." Neville nodded, taking a deep breath. Ron dressed into a pair of black robes, around his collar, a black and yellow circlet, given to him by the elves to protect him from dark magic. Harry had one similar, in pale blue, ruby red and emerald green, and navy. Harry closed his eyes, grabbing Ron's hand, summoning their bracelets. "We wear them today Ron." They slipped them on, grabbing hands once more. They looked at each other as they pressed their hands to the cool stone of the castle.

All the windows were covered in stone instantly in a loud groan. The only way to get out of the castle was through the tower entrances on the roof, the great hall doors, and the secret passages.

Harry knew that the others were preparing now, the letters had been read.

HE and Ron walked down to the common room hand in hand, everyone was oddly quiet. Some of the girls glanced at their clasped hands. "I suppose all of you got the letters. You have your instructions." Harry's voice was oddly hollow. The quidditch team members grabbed their brooms, with Ginny in the lead. The first and second years were taken to the infirmarary. Harry and Ron walked down the corridor, still hand in hand, all the portraits looked oddly solemn. The other houses were gathering in the entrance hall, the first and second years from their houses already gone to the infirmarary.

Harry smiled at them. "Quidditch teams, go to the roofs. Keep an eye out." He looked to Ginny and Draco, side by side, their teams flanking them. "Ginny, Draco, I leave you in charge of them. Someone send the signal when they arrive." The teams left to go to the roofs. Everyone else followed them into the Great Hall. The professors were there, huddling over a map. DD stared at the students. "What is going on?"

"I'm sure you've found out by now that Voldemort is planning on attacking. I've organized the students already." He looked to the professors, who looked slightly scared, but in awe of the front that the students put up.

"The quidditch teams are on the roofs, they will watch to see when his forces arrive." Harry looked at his watch. "The aurors and unspeakables will be here in ten minutes. The Forbidden forest will be barricaded in fifteen, I and all students, fourth years and up will be out on the field in twenty minutes, along with the rest of my forces."

DD sputtered. "Your forces? How did you barricade the forest?" "I asked the magical beings in the forest to. Oh, and I almost forgot…the Council of Magical Beings will be here shortly. Brian smirked as he pulled a pendant out of his pocket, slipping it on. Harry and Ron made their own pendants visible. DD stared at them. "What…" He looked to Brian. "You…what are you?!" He smirked. "A werewolf." DD looked away from him to Harry. "It is too dangerous for you-" "No it is not. I will be there. I will face him. He will die like he is supposed to." He held out his hand. Fawkes appeared in flames, holding the gyrffindor sword, a thin chain on his neck with the pendant.

Harry had no idea how Fawkes got that on to begin with.

He grabbed the sword and turned to the students, his back to the Headmaster. Fawkes fluttered to Harry's shoulder. They all looked worried. "Okay, third years, you stay by the doors, do not allow anyone to enter the castle, only those injured and accompanied by house elves." He smiled at everyone. His gaze fell to Neville. "Neville, you will bring in the second wave of students, the fourth and fifth years. Luna will lead the sixth and Seventh years." "And what will you do Harry?" DD asked icily.

"I will be right in front, leading the whole thing." Ron squeezed his hand. "And I will be by his side." They locked eyes. DD looked at their clasped hands and bracelets. He went the color of ash. "You…you've bonded." He murmured. "Impossible…" He murmured. Harry left him behind, the professors following them out onto the grounds.

The battle was gruesome.

But great.

Ledgendary heros were born.

People were talking about it for weeks.

But what was in the papers?

Harry and Ron's bonding.

And of course, the destruction of Voldemort.

Harry threw a package roughly to the side. "If I get one more package of Chocó Potters, I'm going to scream!" Ron laughed lightly. "I think you're already screaming kitten." They were sitting in the Hogwarts infirmarary, there was a mountain of gifts by Harry's bed. Neville was in the bed across from them, smiling weakly as he opened his own pile. "Come on, people want to thank you." Draco and Ginny walked in, arm in arm. "I gave all my candy to the first years." Ginny said brightly. Harry held up a t shirt. "HARRY POTTER NUMBER ONE" "I don't think I can give this to the first years. It would tortue them." Draco smirked. "Just what I was thinking." Harry threw it to him. Ron shook his head, sitting on Harry's bed slowly, wincing as he sat. "Well, school ends tomorrow officially." "I know. As soon as we leave, we need to talk to Sam and the others." Draco arched an eyebrow. "Who's Sam?" Harry grinned. "a photographer." Ron smirked as he pulled out a magazine, silently handing it to Ginny. She gasped. "It's you! In a muggle magazine!" Harry waved his wand, a whole stack of magazines came towards her. "We're in those too. It's a lot of the same thing, since we haven't worked in a few weeks…" Ginny flipped the pages. She started to blush at some of the pictures. "Wow…okay, I've seen enough." She threw it aside as she saw the raunchy one. Harry chuckled. Neville summoned it to him and started to laugh. "That's nothing compared to what's Seamus has seen." Ron arched an eyebrow. "You guys were never in the room when we…" Neville grinned. "Seamus was. Sneaky little bugger." They rolled their eyes. Draco looked at one of them. "They pay you to do this?" Ron smirked. "Yep. We've made…how much Harry?"

"400,000 Galleons in eight weekends. Approximately." Draco's eyes widened. "woah." Harry shrugged, sitting up slightly more. "They say we can get a lot more once we leave school, that's why we took the NEWTS early." Ginny grinned. "And here I was, thinking you were insane." Draco sighed. "School wont be the same without you two next year." Harry laughed, but winced as he clutched his ribs. "Hey, we'll visit lots. We have to." Ron gave him a look, but Harry continued. "We're the heirs to the school. On the final battle, we had to bond to the castle, so we have to stay here for at least one day, once a month, for the rest of our lives." They all stared blankly at Harry. "What?"

Fin.


End file.
